


The Chat-Room

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cyber sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Winter Cup, Sexting, Smut, chatrooms, meeting online, relationships, sort of a slow bluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami Taiga moved to Japan he did not tell anyone about his sexual orientation, which has made it difficult for him to find a boyfriend or even a one night stand. Himuro Tatsuya tells him about a chat room that is for gays only and out of curiosity Kagami signs up on the sites and meets a user that turns his life into a crazy, non-stop roller-coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tiger's Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter reviewed and edited as of 15 March 2016.

On a hot July evening Kagami Taiga walks into his apartment after an exhausting practice, and he is carrying grocery bags from his quick trip to the store. He walks into his kitchen and places the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He drops his school bag onto the floor just before he opens the refrigerator door and quickly organizes the fridge with the groceries. He puts away the other groceries that did not have to be left in the refrigerator. He takes out his red phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a new message. He flips open his phone as he walked towards his shower.

 

 _Himuro Tatsuya:_ That gay random chat room is called, gays-r-us

He leaves his phone open and places it at the edge of his sink while he strips out of his clothes. He grabs the phone and sent his childhood friend a quick and slightly angry text: _Tatsuya, stop it dammit._

 

After he closed his cell phone he tosses it inside of a drawer, to keep the steam from messing up his phone, and the stepped in the shower. Kagami Taiga has always been open to his very straight friend, Himuro Tatsuya about his sexuality and when he lived in America, which he was glad it did not make their friendship weird at all. However, since he moved to Japan he has not told anyone about his sexual orientation and it has been hard for him to find a partner since he is too young to go to the gay bars in search of a partner, which could be a one time thing or something steady. Even though Himuro is trying to help his friend out of kindness; however, Kagami would prefer if he did not interfere in his love life, well the lack-of action the young male has received.

 

Kagami steps out of  the shower, his body drenched with water as he wraps a towel around his waist and he grabs a second to dry his hair. He places the extra towel on the top his head and grabs his phone from the drawer. He walks into his room and quickly dries his body and puts on a black pair of sweatpants. He places his phone in his pocket, and picks up his laptop and carries it with him into the kitchen. After he sets up his laptop on the counter he takes out two of his skillets, cooking spray and took out the hamburger patties, mushrooms, mozzarella cheese, and butter from the refrigerator.

 

He turns on the front large burner and the back large burner. He turns around and sees that his laptop is on and he quickly logs on and reluctantly logs into the gay chatroom site.

“What kind of site calls itself gays-r-us?” Kagami mumbles  as he quickly types the site name inside the URL. The web page loads quickly to a login screen and Kagami presses the new member option. The site does not  ask for any personal information just his email, which will not be seen by other users, his age and why he was on the site and he selected the the options: friendship and committed relationship.

 

“A username?” He states softly as he began type in the box, “RompingTiger doesn’t sound weird.”

 

He turns away from his laptop and sprays the large skillets with the cooking spray, and set them on the burners. The one on the large front burner he cut off a tablespoon of butter and places it in the skillet and he places the butter back inside the refrigerator. He takes the hamburger patties and season them to his taste before laying them in the skillet on the large back burner. He brings out a spatula and a wooden spoon, and he glances over the progress at the slowly melting butter before giving his attention back to his laptop.

 

“So I can chat randomly with anyone by hitting this button,” he mutters to himself as he moves the cursor over to the button, “and if there is anyone I like I can add them to my favorite list and if there is someone I do not like I can use the ignore option and will never encounter them again.”

 

He clicks the random chat button and watches as the screen loads and it directs him into a chatroom.

 

“Crowned_Prince,” Kagami states as he glances quickly at the butter, “just a bit longer.”  He glances back at the screen it was quickly filled with responses from the Crowned_Prince.

 

Crowned_Prince: Good evening, RompingTiger.

Crowned_Prince: How old are you?

Crowned_Prince: How tall are you? How much do you weigh?

Crowned_Prince: What is your type?

 

Kagami squint his eyes brows as he places his fingers on the keyboard, “this is a lot.”

 

RompingTiger: Hey, I am 16 and I will be 17 next month. I am 190 cm and 82 kg. I don’t really have a type. Looks aren’t important like they do not have to be model gorgeous for me to date them but personality takes a big factor.

RompingTiger: That was a lot of questions of the sudden. If I dnt respond quick it is cause I am cookin.

 

Kagami quickly looks over and sees that all the butter has melted nicely and he tosses some already sliced mushrooms in the skillet. He uses his spatula and looks at the bottom of the of the hamburger patties, “almost there,” he mumbles to himself as he moves to put the rest of the mushrooms back in the refrigerator.

 

Crowned_Prince: Sorry if I seemed very pushy. I am new to this whole thing. But I guess you must only top.

 

RompingTiger: In my past relationships I have only been topped because my partner wanted to be bottom. Wbu?

 

Crowned_Prince: Wbu??

 

RompingTiger: it stands for what about you.

 

Crowned_Prince: Ah that makes sense.

 

He turns away from the screen and starts to move the mushrooms around in the pot and flips the two hamburger patties.

 

Crowned_Prince: I am 173 cm and 64 kg. I like men who are strong, dependable, and will never judge nor question me and I like men who have self-respect. I bottom once but it was very unpleasant and I will never be the bottom again. I am 17.

 

Kagami laughs as he read the mysterious males response.

 

RompingTiger: I’m sorry you didn’t have a good time during your first time.

 

He checks on the hamburger patties again, “they will just need a couple of more minutes,” and places a slice of mozzarella on each patty, and then he stirs the mushroom around in the butter and turns the heat dial on low so they would not burn. He returns the rest of the mozzarella cheese back in the refrigerator.

 

Crowned_Prince: Would you be willing to be topped by someone smaller than you?

Crowned_Prince: That question properly is abrupt but I am looking for something serious and sex will eventually happened.

 

“He sounds kind of cute,” Kagami mumbles.

 

RompingTiger: If we make it to that point and you study about it then I will let you deflower me, my crowned prince ;)

Romping Tiger: lemme know if I come on too strong

 

Kagami takes down a plate and his whole wheat buns and places two on the plate. He removes the top bun from the bottom bun, turns off both of the burners, uses the spatula to place the cooked patty on the bun, he uses the wooden spoon to add the sauted mushrooms on top, and he finally put on the top bun. He moves the plate near his laptop and glances at his laptop screen to read the other’s responses.

 

Crowned_Prince: haha. I will.

Crowned_Prince: What kind of apron are you wearing? I bet it looks good on you.

Romping Tiger: No apron, I just have on sweatpants.

 

He turns on the sink faucet, places in the stopper and adds dish-washing liquid.

 

Crowned_Prince: No shirt?

RompingTiger: lol just sweat pants, bare abs and bare chest

Crowned_Prince: What if you get burned?

RompingTiger: It would just be a little bit of hot oil hittin my body.

Crowned_Prince: That is a nice image. What are you cooking?

RompingTiger: Haha. I just finished. It was a hamburger with mozzarella cheese and sauted mushrooms on a wheat bun.

 

He looks at the sink and turns  it off and places his used dishes inside of it too soak. He picks up his laptop and his plate as he moved towards the dining table.

 

Crowned_Prince: American food, I see.

RompingTiger: Do you not like american food? I was born in Japan but I lived in America during my childhood and middle school years.

Crowned_Prince: I prefer Japanese food. Do you like Japanese food? Can you cook it?

RompingTiger: Yeah I like it and can cook it.

RompingTiger: What is your favorite?

Kagami picks up one of his burgers and takes a bite out of it, “damn I’m good,” he mumbles to himself as he continues to eat his burger while looking  at the screen- waiting for the other’s response.

 

Crowned_Prince: I love tofu soup. Can you make that?

 

He holds his burger in one hand.

 

RompingTiger: I’ve only made it a few times for my dad he said it was the best he ever had but I haven’t made any in a year.

Crowned_Prince: Oh. Why not?

RompingTiger: My dad lives in America and I have been living in Japan by myself.

Crowned_Prince: Oh. What about your mother?

Kagami’s eyebrow come together at the other questions and he grabs his other burger.

RompingTiger: I really don’t know.

Crowned_Prince: Oh. Sorry

RompingTiger: It is okay. Really.

Crowned_Prince: Does your dad know that you are...

RompingTiger: gay? Yeah he knows. Does yours?

Crowned_Prince: No, he does not.

RompingTiger: Ah, coming out to your folks is scary.

Crowned_Prince: How did yours react?

RompingTiger: Well he is gay. He runs a gay bar/club and is refer to as mama. He was going to come with me but some problems happened with the management.

Crowned_Prince: So, he is a transvestite?

RompingTiger: Nah. He is comfortable with being a man and he also enjoys dressing up as woman. He is called a drag queen. When he is in drag I refer to him as she or mom but if he isn’t I called him dad. Make sense?

Crowned_Prince: Yes, it does.

 

Kagami stands up from the table and moves to the refrigerator, and takes out a bottle of water. He takes huge gulps and places the half empty bottle on the table, and grabs the empty plate to put it in the sink with the other dishes.

 

Crowned_Prince: I hope I am not keeping you from eating.

RompingTiger: haha. I finished a couple of minutes ago. You good.

RompingTiger: So.. what do you look like?

RompingTiger: You don’t have to send a picture but just describe it to me.

Crowned_Prince: I am pretty fit and strong. I have short red hair and red eyes. Do you find that weird?

RompingTiger: Nah. I have red eyes too and red hair. And the carpet matches the drapes.

Crowned_Prince: In your apartment?

 

“Too cute,” Kagami slightly groans as he quickly types.

 

RompingTiger: haha it is an american phrase. It means that my hair matches my pubic hair.

Crowned_Prince: Sorry if I seemed stupid but I am not.

RompingTiger: Its ok. I thought it was a pretty cute… ur pretty cute.

Crowned_Prince: You don’t even know what I actually look like.

RompingTiger: Doesn’t matter. You sound like a nice and cute person.

Crowned_Prince: I am different than I was in the past.

RompingTiger: Hakuna Matata.

Crowned_Prince: Hakuna Matata?

 

Kagami’s mouth slightly drops as his eyes widen.

 

RompingTiger: It is a phrase and a song in the Lion King. Have you not seen it?

RompingTiger: It means no worries. So, I don’t care about your past but the you now.

Crowned_Prince: I have not seen a single disney movie.

RompingTiger: If we ever meet in person and you come over we will make it a date and watch the movie and I will make you tofu soup.

Crowned_Prince: Hopefully we will do more than just watch a movie.

RompingTiger: Yeah, hopefully. What do you like? Any kinks?

Crowned_Prince: I don’t think so… and I don’t really know.

RompingTiger: What do you think about when you jerk off?

Crowned_Prince: Sometimes tying up my partner but nothing extreme like using my tie or some cheap handcuffs and sometimes regular sex.

 

“I’ve never been tied up before,” Kagami mumbles.

Crowned_Prince: I wish to keep talking to you but I have to get off and go to bed soon. I have to wake up early tomorrow for school activities. I would like to keep talking to you on here or we can exchange emails.

RompingTiger: ummm

 

Kagami opens another tab and quickly makes another email that did not use his name.

 

Crowned_Prince: That is fine if you do not want to share emails with me.

RompingTiger: I like you.

RompingTiger: well so far but I was making a new email. My personal has my name which I do not want to give out to you… well not yet.

Crowned_Prince: That is understandable. I also created a new email. It is my user name @ google.

RompingTiger: Ok, mine is the same.

Crowned_Prince: I added you to my contacts and to my favorite list on this site. Goodnight and sleep well.

RompingTiger: Night.

 

The screen displays that the chat has ended and Kagami quickly adds the other male to his favorite list before he turns off his laptop and closes it. He sits there at the table running his hands through his hair.

“This is crazy…  meeting someone online,” he states aloud, “but they don’t really know who I am and if they turn out to be a pervert I can just beat the shit out of them.”


	2. A New Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> You may know I never post a beginning note and this is just to give you all my sincere apology for the much delayed updates of this work. I am very sorry it took so long with school and it took awhile before I was 100% content (or pleased) with the following chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Again. I am very sorry for the wait.
> 
> 12 March 2016:  
> reviewed and edited. (<3 SN)

Kagami Taiga pulls out his cellphone from his pocket and his eyes slightly lit up and a small smile spread across his face as he looks at the email notification. He quickly flips open his phone to read the new email:

**From: Crowned_Prince**

**To: RompingTiger**

**Sub: tonight**

**I will be online… I look forward to seeing you in that adorable mask.**

 

Kagami  laughs lightly as he quickly typed his response. His teammates around him started laughing and he looks at them trying to figure out what he missed.

 

“Did something happen?” He asks while he slips his phone back into his pocket.

 

“You have been like that all day, Kagami,” Koganei Shinji calls out as he turns around and he looks over at Mitobe Rinnosuke, “Mitobe is right… you have been like this all week!”

“Did you happen to get yourself a girlfriend, Kagami?” Kiyoshi Teppei asks while he pats him, rather roughly, in the middle of the power forward’s back.

 

“I have notice that girls have been giving you letters and confessing to you,” Kuroko Tetsuya states calmly from nowhere, “but I didn’t know you accept any of their feelings. I must have heard differently.”

 

“Oi! It has to be rude to listening in to other’s conversations, Kuroko!” Kagami shouts while glaring at his friend. 

 

“They confessed to you when I was standing right next to you,” Kuroko Tetsuya responds as he continues to walk on as if he did nothing wrong.

 

“Sooo who is she?” Koganei asks as he suddenly jumps  in front of the unexpecting power forward, “what is she like?”

 

“I don't have a new girlfriend… It is just someone I met recently,” Kagami responds  as they walk across a bridge, “I like them but I don’t know if anything will happen. They are… I don’t know what the word is to describe them.”

 

“Oh,” Koganei states as he glances at Mitobe, “we are here for you, Kagami!”

 

“Thanks guys,” Kagami responds as he looks at his teammates and his friends. 

 

“Hopefully you have more tact with them and won’t make them cry like you did with Momoi-kun,” Kuroko Tetsuya states as he walks past the taller male while drinking his vanilla shake.

 

“Oi!” Kagami shouts as he chases after his friends, and their senpai’s just stand back and watch their Kouhais. 

 

Kagami Taiga has been talking to the mysterious teenager he met online for over a week and two days from now it will mark that they have known each other for exactly two weeks. Their emails have been spent of them talking about the day to day simple conversation; however, the conversation never gets dull or boring because they constantly tease each other. The two teenage boy constantly flirt  with each other by sending each other slightly revealing pictures of them when they just got of the shower and Kagami loves to send pictures of him flexing his muscles and only once did he send the other a picture of his ass. They didn’t just send pictures to each other to tempt one of another but they did talk more about the things that they liked or didn’t like; however, Kagami Taiga never mentioned his love for basketball or his achievements but he did tell the stranger that he enjoys playing sports.  Crowned_prince  also shared his feelings on sports but the two never digged deeper into the topic of sports but they did share their own personal workout routines.

 

Kagami Taiga’s pick-up lines were his own creation and he was surprised that they work on the stranger. Only once did their conversation turned naughty and Kagami Taiga sent the other a picture of his covered erection and Crowned_Prince returned the favor but they did not continue further about their urging needs. Crowned_Prince states that he is not comfortable with sending nude pictures nor was he comfortable with the act of talking dirty, which Kagami understand nor did he want to pressure the male into something that makes him uncomfortable.

 

After signing into Gays-R-Us, Kagami Taiga immediately  receives a request to video chat with Crowned_Prince. Kagami reaches for his  tiger masked to cover his face before he accepted the call. He is greeted by pixelated images, which constantly froze when the elegant kabuki mask wearing teenager moved. Kagami quickly went to mute his mic as he waited for the image to become clearer.

 

“This piece of  shit ,” Kagami sneers as he went to hit his laptop and then suddenly the image was clear. Crowned_Prince had on a simple, yet elegant kabuki mask and a tight fitting pullover, which is all there can be seen on the screen.

 

RompingTiger: I can finally see u better

Crowned_Prince: A clear image does best for my good side.

RompingTiger: All of your sides look good ;) 

Crowned_Prince:  Haha . What is this game you want to play?

RompingTiger: It is called Never Have I Ever

RompingTiger: One of us makes a statement like “Never Have I Ever had sex..” and if you had you have to take one item of clothing off and the first person naked loses.

Crowned_Prince: And this is a popular American game?

RompingTiger: Well I made the conditions different ;) 

Crowned_Prince: You just want to see me naked… such a perverted  tiger

RompingTiger:  Hah could you blame me? I would blame my prince for my perverted thoughts. 

Crowned_Prince: Have I been running in your mind all day? 

RompingTiger: ugh, I would never use a pick-up line so outdated

Crowned_Prince: Oh? 

Crowned_Prince: Too bad, I was going to suggest that you should massage my aching body.

 

Kagami Taiga laughs out loud as he reads the newest message from the masked male.

 

Crowned_Prince: It looks like you are laughing.. but it hard to tell with that mask on.

Crowned_Prince: Does the masks count as an article of clothing?

RompingTiger: Do you want it to be?

Crowned_Prince: No, I’d rather not.

RompingTiger: that’s fine

Crowned_Prince: Shall I go first?

RompingTiger: If ya want

Crowned_Prince: Never have I ever visited another country

RompingTiger: Oi!

Crowned_Prince: I believe that is one article of clothing 

 

Kagami Taiga clicks his tongue as leans back on his couch and he looks at the screen as he watches the other lean back in their seat, resting their chin on the top of their hand. Kagami props his foot on top of his knee and so the other could see him slowly peeling off his socks and revealing his big feet.

 

Crowned_Prince: I don’t really have a foot fetish…

RompingTiger: Don’t finish that 

Crowned_Prince:  haha okay

RompingTiger: Never have I ever had all A’s on my report card

 

“I knew it,” Kagami whispers as he watches the other stand up and slowly remove their black tight workout pants to reveal a checkered print silk-like underwear.

 

RompingTiger: Those look comfortable ;)

Crowned_Prince: They are… you should feel them up sometimes

RompingTiger:  haha I will one day

Crowned_Prince: I will hold you to that promise

Crowned_Prince: Never have I ever been  surfing

Kagami stands  up and pushes his laptop back so he could strip off his black sweatpants, revealing to the other his black boxers with images and words printed all over the fabric. 

 

Crowned_Prince: I had a feeling you have been  surfing.

Crowned_Prince: Well it was mostly a guess since you did live in L.A.

RompingTiger: It was a good guess. You never have been  surfing in Japan?

RompingTiger: Do you know how?

Crowned_Prince: No.  Surfing is not one of the skills that I have acquired.

RompingTiger: Good. I can teach you sometime ;) 

Crowned_Prince:  Sounds like a very wet lesson.

Crowned_Prince:  Also , what does your boxers say?

RompingTiger: Ah, they have little zippers on them and they say “Show me yours and I will show you mine.”

Crowned_Prince: Hmm, very interesting. 

RompingTiger: Never have I ever been awake for an entire class

Crowned_Prince: … seems like my  Tiger needs some training.

 

Crowned_Prince sits up in his chair and grabs his pullover from the bottom of the shirt and slowly pulls it over his head and, being very careful to not knock his kabuki mask off of his face. He folds the shirt and puts it away somewhere off the screen. Kagami slowly licks his lips as he feast his eyes over the bare body in front of him and he can feel his member reacting to his lewd thoughts.

 

RompingTiger: How many more items do you have left?

Crowned_Prince: Just one.

Crowned_Prince: I do not plan to lose.

Crowned_Prince: Never have I ever been drunk.

RompingTiger:  haha I have never been drunk either

Crowned_Prince: really?

 

RompingTiger: Yeah… my dad would kill me if I came back home drunk or smelling like alcohol. He owns some bars so he is familiar with the smell and there is no way I could cover it up.

 

Crowned_Prince: Ah, I see.

RompingTiger: Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date

Crowned_Prince: I’ve never been on a date 

RompingTiger: What about the guy from before?

Crowned_Prince: We weren’t dating… it just sort of happened.

RompingTiger: Oh

Crowned_Prince: Never have I ever made someone cry

RompingTiger: … okay you got me there.

Kagami quickly took off his shirt, being careful not to knock off his mask, while pulling up his shirt he flexes his abs and flexes his biceps. He pulls the shirt down his arm and throws it quickly to the empty spot next to him,  and he rubs his hand down his stomach as he looks at the the comments on the screen.

Crowned_Prince: I can’t believe you made someone cry

Crowned_Prince: You flexed like that on purpose...

 

RompingTiger: I didn’t mean to make her cry!

RompingTiger: I do like your reaction though

Kagami licks his lips as he could see the outline of the other’s slightly erected member from the silk underwear.

 

Crowned_Prince:  You made a girl cry… 

RompingTiger: anyways

RompingTiger: Never have I ever met someone as beautiful as you

Crowned_Prince: Are you trying to charm your way into my pants

RompingTiger:  Haha I am a determined neko

RompingTiger: But that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said

Crowned_Prince: You have only seen my body

 

Kagami looks down at the keyboard when he could feel his face get hotter. Even though the stranger could not see his flushed face he is acting embarrassed at his own words as his hands quickly moves across his keyboard.

 

RompingTiger: Yeah but from the way you act I picture that you have a very attractive face

RompingTiger: Like elegant like a real prince in a princess story or something

RompingTiger: Like your face could be like a famous sculptor crafted it or something like that

RompingTiger: not just any famous sculptor

RompingTiger: one from like ancient Rome… or is it ancient Greece? You know around the time of Athens and Sparta?

RompingTiger:  shit I don’t rememebr

RompingTiger: I bet your voice will do wonders to my body

RompingTiger: Like it could send electric pulses throughout my entire body

RompingTiger: Maybe you just saying one word would get me excited 

RompingTiger: who knows… maybe that one word could calm me down. I can be pretty hot-headed.  hah

RompingTiger: I think your smile would probably leave me speechless

RompingTiger: And not one of those fake ass smiles

RompingTiger: But you really smiling because you are truly happy

RompingTiger:  haha

RompingTiger: If you are the prince 

RompingTiger: That makes the pauper trying to steal your heart huh?

RompingTiger: I guess I know I did if I can make you give me one of those real geninue smiles.

Crowned_Prince: Look up.

 

Kagami finally looks up at his screen and the displaying image freezes him in place and he gulps as he looks over the masked teen with his erection standing to full attention.

 

Crowned_Prince: Take responsibility for your honey coated words.

“I really want to date this guy,” Kagami states as he ran his hand through his hair.

RompingTiger:  haha I will

RompingTiger: I will be right back

 

Kagami quickly moves from his couch and into his room, “ Shit I know it is here somewhere,” he mumbles as he frantically searchs the dresser drawer beside his bed, “fuckin’ finally,” he states as he throws the little bottle into the air, and catches it in his large hand. He runs back into the living room which was too fast because he slips on his sweatpants and falls right in front of the monitor. He looks up at this laptop screen and his covered face immediately turns red. 

 

Crowned_Prince:... 

Crowned_Prince: lmao

Crowned_Prince: I see that you are eager

 

“Great, I was just going to try to play it cool,” he mumbles as he pushes himself off the ground. 

 

RompingTiger: It was all planned

Crowned_Prince: riiiiiiight

Crowned_Prince: what did you go do?

RompingTiger: I went to go get this

Crowned_Prince: Oh… love lotion

RompingTiger: looks like the future seme has been studying  haha

RompingTiger: Just sit back and watch.

 

Kagami sits back on his couch, and lifts up one of his legs onto the couch. He pulls  his underwear slightly down his thighs showing off his very erect dick and his plump ass. He opens the bottle and pours it in his hands and rubs the cold liquid between them. He looks up at the screen and was slightly perplexed to see Crowned_Prince was still wearing his underwear.

 

Crowned_Prince: stop

Crowned_Prince: not that I’m not turned on by all this

Crowned_Prince: I don’t think I can stand to just watch.

Crowned_Prince: Even though I told you take responsibility. I didn’t have this exactly in mind.

RompingTiger: What did you have in mind?

Crowned_Prince: I want to but I want to do that in person and see the faces you would make.

Crowned_Prince: I will be in Tokyo tomorrow, I have business there that acquires my attention. I will be free afterwards. Would you like to meet?

RompingTiger: As in a date or just a booty call?

Crowned_Prince: I was thinking a date.

Crowned_Prince: If you don’t want to that is fine. I don’t want you to feel obligated.

RompingTiger: I will be free tomorrow night.

RompingTiger: A date  sounds like fun! 

RompingTiger: When and where do you want to meet?

Crowned_Prince: In front of XYZ station at 8PM.

RompingTiger: Do you just want to email each other or are we going to have hold up a sign

Crowned_Prince: I would prefer a discreet sign.

Crowned_Prince: I will have a dark red leather bracelet on my left wrist.

Crowned_Prince: I will email you about the rest of my outfit.

Crowned_Prince: Will you be wearing anything that I should notice?

RompingTiger: hmmm

RompingTiger: I will definitely be wearing this necklace. The one with ring.

Crowned_Prince: ah that is right the one who is a brother figure to you is the one who gave you that necklace. 

Crowned_Prince: I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Crowned_Prince: Good night and sweet dreams my little  tiger .

 

Kagami looked down at his aching member, “Well  shit . Looks like it just me, my left hand, and my fantasies tonight. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you had enjoy reading this chapter and this work. Thank you so much for you support.  
> Please feel free to leave comments (I really enjoy reading them) and even feel free to pm me.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S Happy Holidays


	3. Unveiled Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed and edited as of: 16 March 2016

Kagami arrives at XYZ stations thirty minutes earlier than planned to meet the guy that he has been talking to online. Tatsuya advised to Kagami that he should arrive early to look out for the stranger  just in case if he looks sketchy as hell; therefore, Kagami could exit the station before he was spotted. Of course, Kagami’s real plan was if he looked sketchy he would come up with a last minute excuse. If the stranger  happens to be an old man, if he looks old enough to be his father, or if he looks even old enough to be his grandfather than Kagami decided that he was not going to go through with the date. 

 

Kagami Taiga is very nervous about meeting the stranger he saw online so much that he did not get any rest the last night. Even after his gruesome practice Kagami fell asleep while leaning on the lockers in the locker room. His team mates were going to bring up if it was the ‘girl’ that he has been talking to that had the teen so exhausted but no one spoke a word to Kagami.

Unsure of how long the date will last or where exactly they will be doing on the date; Kagami made sure to bring plenty of money with him. Actually Kagami told his father that he had a date today and will need some extra cash; however, his father did not ask for any details about his date. While Kagami was getting ready for tonight's date it took him an hour to decide his choice of attire; however, the mystery date emailed Kagami about their attire.  Kagami’s date for the evening told him that he would be wearing a simple white buttoned down, a pair of  pastel green shorts, and dark brown leather shoes.  Kagami decided to wear a pair of Khaki cargo shorts, a black tank-top over a dark green buttoned down, which he left unbutton because of the heat.  He accessorised his outfit with a pair of black jordans, which he hardly ever wears, and a pair of black sunglasses, which is to limit the chances of someone spotting as he waits in the station.

It currently is 7:50 and Kagami’s eyes searches the crowd for the mystery teens description, which he often saw someone who match only part of the description. He spots a head of red hair and he makes notes if he is wearing the simple white button down, a pair of pastel green shorts, and the dark leather shoes. He notices that the male, whose back is turned away from him, is wearing the right clothes and his eyes inspects the teens left wrist and sees the dark red leather bracelet. Kagami sighs as he looks down and pats on his clothes just before he starts to walk towards the man, whom may or may not be his date for the evening. As if feeling Kagami’s presence getting closer to him, the teen in question, slowly turns around, and Kagami slows down his steps.

 

Once the teen fully turns around it is obvious that he is examining Kagami’s attire and once their eyes met, Kagami’s eyes met with the eyes of Akashi Seijuuro, the point guard captain of Rakuzan. Kagami steps dead in his tracks as he watches Akashi approach him, maybe it just out of formalities and he is not Kagami’s date.

 

“So, tiger comes from Taiga… ” Akashi states as he stands before him.

 

“Yeah,” Kagami responds as he moves his glasses to the top of his head.

 

“I would understand if you do not want to continue this… evening,” Akashi states as he gives a fake smile, “it was nice to see you again, Kagami Taiga.”

 

Akashi slowly starts to turn around as if he is going to walk away but Kagami immediately reaches out and grabs his wrist, “Akashi,” Kagami calls, and he lets go of his wrist. “I was just a bit shock and-”

 

“Do you want to cancel the plans after giving me some type of fake excuse?”

 

“What no!” Kagami retorts as Kagami rubs his face, “where are we going? You didn’t tell me anything about what we will be doing.”

 

Akashi’s eyes widen briefly, “you still plan to-”

 

“Well yeah,” Kagami interrupts him, “I still planned to as long as it didn’t happen to be a creep or something. So, where are we going?” 

 

“There is a restaurant that is nearby, and it has excellent reviews. The restaurant is featured because it has secluded spaces to give people who eat there their privacy,” Akashi states, “Also, I’m glad you showed up on time, Taiga.”

 

The two teens walk out of XYZ station together in the most awkward silence that can occur on any first date. 

 

“That necklace, the one you always wear was given to you by that Yosen player, correct?” Akashi asks suddenly as he leads Kagami to their destination, “What is his name?”

 

“Himuro Tatsuya,” Kagami responds as he keeps up with the teens pace.

 

“Ah that is righ-” a stranger suddenly bumps into Akashi, which sends Akashi back into Kagami’s arms.

 

“Oi!”  Kagami fumes at the stranger, and he looks up at Kagami; however, he looks away. “Oi!” Kagami barks as he grabs the man by the shoulder, “I know you heard me! It isn’t even crowded out here! You just ran into him and not even going to apologize?!”

 

“Taiga, it is okay,” Akashi calls out to Kagami.

 

“No, it is not okay!” Kagami rants as looks  the stranger dead in the eye, “are you going to apologize or not?”

 

“Fuck off,” the man sneers in english.

 

“No, fu-”

 

“Kagami Taiga,” Akashi states sternly, “let it go.”

 

“You are just going to let him walk away after what he did?” Kagami asks in disbelief as he stares down at his date for the evening.

 

“It isn’t worth picking a fight with a random stranger, and causing a scene,” Akashi responds as he swiftly turns around, but he turns his head over his shoulder and looks back at Kagami, “I am okay, Taiga. Thank you for your concern.”

 

Kagami clicks his tongue as he continues to follow Akashi in silence. Kagami’s father raised Kagami to at least be a gentleman on dates; knowing full well that his son has little to no tact. Kagami never likes anyone pushing his date around, picking a fight with his date, calling out to his date, and once someone dared to slap Kagami’s boyfriend ass, which let’s just say that man went home with his face being black and blue. 

 

Akashi stops in front of shop, which Kagami looks up searching the sign displaying the shops name, “Is this the place?”

 

“Yes,” he responds as he moves towards the door.

 

“No, let me get that,” Kagami makes a quick long stride, and opens the door for him, which Akashi stands there slightly surprise.

 

“Thank you,” he states as he walks through the door. Kagami walks behind him and at the host station stood a tall, handsome man, wearing a black suit.

 

“A table for two?” He asks as he looks between me and Akashi.

 

“Yes,”  we both respond at the same time. 

 

“Follow me, please,” he states as he grabs two menus, and starts leading them to their table, “here you go. Are you interested in today’s specials?”

 

Kagami looks up at Akashi, waiting for him to answer, he glances at me then up at the host, “No, thank you,” he responds as he gives the host a soft smile.

 

“Very well, your waiter will be here with you shortly.”  We both sat, and watch as the host walks out of our sight.

 

“This place is very secluded. I didn’t see anyone on the way over here,” Kagami remarks as he moves his thumb across the menu.

 

“Yes, each dining room has it’s own private door. This restaurant is run by four brothers. Two of them cook and the other two change out on being the host and being the waiter,” he states as he looks down at the menu.

 

“That must suck especially if they ever get really busy,” Kagami responds as he looks around at the decor inside the room.

 

“They only have 15 tables,” he replies as he places his menu back down on the table.

 

“Fifthteen! The reservation list must be ridiculous, how did you even get a spot?” Kagami asks as he turns his gaze back towards Akashi.

 

He looks up at Kagami, and the lightening of the room does well and shows off Akashi’s handsome features, “I grew up in the same area as the four brothers. They told me if I ever wanted to come by they would open one of their extra rooms for me. They have twenty-one rooms but they like to be serving 15 at a time. Therefore,  if six tables  have already received their food or about to leave they will go ahead and sit another party in the vacant rooms.”

 

“Ah okay,” Kagami responds as he glances down at the menu. Kagami reads the section of food they have and his eyes pause as he looks at the section labeled as steak. He looks over at the information of the steak and notices that there are no prices labeled next to any of the selections. 

 

“Akashi,”  Kagami calls out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you know if their steak is any good?”

 

“I know Tomatsu is known to cook excellent steak, and there has been plenty of rewards for his steak dishes,” he answers as he looks over at Kagami.

 

“Thanks,” Kagami responds as he pulls out his cell phone and sends a quick text to his father about using his credit card. “Sorry, I had to text my dad back.”

 

“That is okay,” he states  as the door of their room opens, and a waiter strides into the room.

 

“Seijuuro!” The waiter cheers as he clings on to Akashi, “it is about time you came! Who is this? Your friend?”

 

“Yes, Maya, he is a friend of mine,” Akashi responds as he gives the waiter a small smile, “it is good to see you as well. Your restaurant looks lovely.”

 

“I know right?!” He cheers as he brings out a notepad, “what can I get you two to drink?”

 

“I will be having lemonade,” Akashi states as he eyes stay fixated on Kagami. 

 

“And for you?” The waiter motion towards Kagami.

 

“I will just be having water,” Kagami responds.

 

“Water… gotcha,” he states as he scribbles down on his notepad, “are you by chance ready to order?”

 

“Yes, I am. Are you ready to order, Taiga?” 

 

“Yeah,” I respond.

 

“What do can I get for you, Taiga?” He smiles as he looks at me.

 

“I will be getting the porterhouse steak,” I respond as I hand him my menu.

 

“Thank you, darling,” he chimes as he takes the menu, “how would you like that cook?”

 

“Medium rare, please,” Kagami replies as he moves his thumb across the other.

 

“Okay and for you Sei?”

 

Akashi hands the waiter his menu, “Tell your brothers to surprise me.”

 

“Okay, Sei! I will be back with your drinks,” he quietly walks out of the room.

 

When the waiter, Maya, left Kagami just sits quietly across from Akashi in the dimly lit room.

“You look really nice tonight, Akashi,” Kagami states out of the blue as he watches Akashi.

 

“Thank you… you look handsome as well,” he responds as Kagami holds his gaze. “I can imagine you must have been very surprised-”

 

Kagami laughs, “well hell yeah. I think anyone would be surprised.”

 

“I am surprised that you still agreed to take part in this evening,” he responds as he moves his hands on top of the table. 

 

“The same can be same towards you,” Kagami states as he watches Akashi rubs his hands together, “you’re nervous?”

 

“Well yes.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” 

 

“You won’t?”

 

“No, that is just uncool. It is your decision when you want people to know.”

 

His hands immediately stop, “thank you, Taiga.”

 

“So the guy who… do I know him?”

 

“Yes, you do.”

The door opens again by waiter, “here are your drinks. Please press this button if anything comes up.”

 

“Thank you, Maya,” Akashi states as he grabs his lemonade. Kagami holds his drink between his hands briefly just until the waiter leaves the room.

 

“Is it that Ahomine?” Kagami asks suddenly.

 

Akashi spits out his lemonade all over his face. “Am I right?” Kagami unravels his napkin, and reaches out to wipe away the lemonade dripping from Akashi’s face.

 

“I have never heard something so repulsing,” he groans as he grabs the napkin, and their fingers briefly touch, “No. It was not Daiki. It was Shintarou,” he states as he wipes away the rest of his face dry, and unravels his napkin, “Thank you. I will give you my clean napkin. Taiga?”

 

“Taiga… are you alright?” 

 

“Hmm?”  Kagami hums, “I’m fine just… we don’t have to talk about it.”

 

“That would be best. What about you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m sure you must have left someone back in America.”

 

“We broke up, I’m not a big fan of long distance relationships.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Did you have a nice day?”

 

His eyes lighten up softly, “yeah it was very nice. I could not attend practice today because I had plans before our date.”

 

“How was school?”

 

“The same as usual… I would ask how your classes were but you probably slept through them,” he states, which is followed by a very soft chuckle.

 

“Hey.. only sometimes… practice can be very exhausting,” Kagami responds as he runs his hand through his hair.

 

“Instead of staying up late and trying to talk to me you should have went to sleep.”

 

“I’m up late at night because I am thinking about you,” Kagami states suddenly as the tip of his ears turn red.

 

“You and your smooth pick-up lines,” he softly responds.

 

“I had a lot of them planned out for when I met you at the station but you took my breathe away and I forgot about them all instantously,” he states as he runs his hand through his hair.

 

Akashi laughs, and attempts to cover it with his hand until Kagami instantly reaches for his wrist to grab his wrist, “Don’t hide it from me, Akashi,” Kagami moves his hand from Akashi’s wrist up to his smooth hand, and interlocks their fingers together. The two teens hold hands, Kagami sits their rubbing his finger slightly over Akashi’s knuckles while observing the mixture of small facial expressions on Akashi’s face but the tip of his ears are slightly red.

 

“If you are doing this to mess with me…” he states as he looks down at the table, and suddenly glares at Kagami, “I will make you regret it.”

 

“If I wasn’t serious I wouldn’t have came,” Kagami responds, “if I keep getting this reaction when I tease you then I might not ever stop.”

 

Akashi rolls his eyes, “how long do you plan to hold my hand?”

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable you can just let go,” Kagami responds, “if the waiter walks in on us like this then we can just say we were lazily arm wrestling.” 

 

Akashi glances between Kagami and their intertwined hands, “are you still okay with me-”

 

“Being your neko?” Kagami asks as he interrupts him, and Akashi simply nods, “yeah,”  Kagami laughs loudly, “please take good care of my body, Akashi-sama.”

 

“You,” Akashi stops talking suddenly as he lets go of Kagami’s hand, and Kagami politely withdrew his hand, “you always surprise Kagami Taiga.”

 

The door opens again as their waiter rolls a cart in with him. “The medium-rare porterhouse for Taiga,” he states as he places down a plate with a juicy, sizzling porterhouse, in front of Kagami. “This is the special prepared by Masayoshi for you, Sei.” The waiter chimes as he places Akashi’s plate in front of him. “I hope you enjoy your meal. Feel free to buzz me if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you,” they respond in unison. Kagami picks up his knife, and fork slowly to cut up the steak to examine if the meat was cooked to his preferences. 

 

“Is your special good?”

 

“Yes, it is very delicious,” Akashi replies as he looks up at Kagami, and Kagami laughs once he sees the sauce on the edge of Akashi’s lips.

 

Kagami reaches over to wipe away the excess sauce from Akashi’s lips; licks the tasty sauce from his thumb, “it does taste delicious.” 

 

“How is your steak?”

 

“It is very delicious,” Kagami beams as he looks down at his steak and notices he has already eaten half of his porterhouse.

 

“Your appetite is almost the same as Eikichi,” Akashi remarks as he glances down at Kagami’s almost empty plate.

 

“Would you like to try a piece?” 

 

“No, that is fine-” Kagami holds a piece of the steak on his fork, which is right in front of Akashi’s lips. Kagami raises his eyebrows as he motions the fork towards him, “I will taste it.”  He opens his mouth to continue to talk, but Kagami slowly puts the steak in his mouth, and slowly slides the fork out of his mouth. Kagami sits there and watches Akashi’s facial expression as he currently chews the piece of steak, “it is very delicious and very tender.”

 

“I hope you make similar or better expressions when you try my cooking.”

 

“Oh, is there to be a second date, Taiga?”

 

“Uh, well yeah. I think this one is going pretty well.. don’t you?”

 

“Yes, it is, extremely well.”

 

“Once,” Kagami states as as he cuts his next piece of meat. “After a game we were all hungry and none of us had any money. Our coach got the idea to go to this place where you have to eat the steak in a certain amount of time and your meal is free or you have to pay. Kuroko-kun took like three bites and he was done and well long story short I ended up eating everyone’s leftovers.” Kagami laughs as Akashi’s jaw drops, “They all were the same size as the steak I am eating now… I felt like my gut was about to explode.”

 

“I’m surprised you could eat so many steaks that size,” Akashi states as he glances between Kagami and the porterhouse that was nearly finished.

 

Throughout the rest of their meal, the two teens continue to exchange stories with each other about events that transpired with their teammates. Even when both of their plates were finished the two teens continue to chat endlessly and they both were surprised at the time when the waiter enter their private room.

 

“How was your meal?” the waiter asks as he stands next to the table.

 

“It was really good,” Kagami beams as he gives the watier a bright smile.

 

“Yes, it was very delicious,” Akashi responds as he places his napkin on the table.

 

“I’m glad you found your meal very exceptional,” he places a black billfold on the table, “here is your bill,” and he starts to gather their empty plates.

 

Akashi reached for the billfold first; however, Kagami lands his hand on the black billfold first, “I plan to pay since I invited you.”

 

“No, I got it,” Kagami insists as he places the billfold in front of him, on the table; he pulls out his wallet to take out his black credit card. He sticks the black credit card into the billfold without looking at the price of the bill and hands it to the watier, “here you go.” 

 

“I will return shortly with your receipt,” he responds just before he makes his way out of the room.

 

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Akashi responds as soon as the door closes.

 

“I’m not going to let you pay for a single thing on your first date,” Kagami responds quickly, “especially since you are on a date with me.”

 

“The next date I will pay,” he assures as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  “It isn’t fair for you to pay for everything all the time.”

 

Maya, the waiter, opens the door and returns with the check and with Kagami’s credit card. Kagami signs his name and his pen moves around while looking for the tip section but could not see it on the receipt. Kagami returns the billfold back to waiter, which after receiving it the waiter starts to walk towards the door, “Wait, don’t forget your tip.” Kagami takes out his wallet, places the credit card back inside, and take out 2,000 yen, “this is for you.”

 

“Thank you,” he states as he stares at Kagami with a puzzled face.

 

Akashi stood up, “are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Kagami states, and he follows Akashi outside the shop, “Did I do something wrong when I gave him the tip?”

 

“Well they include the tip in the bill,” Akashi responds as Kagami makes a little “o” with his mouth but shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Oh well. What are we doing next for tonight?”

 

“I didn’t think that far,” he mumbles and Kagami looks up at him slightly surprised, “don’t give me that look. If dinner portion was not going to go well at all I didn’t want to have to continue the date.”

 

Kagami laughs, “that does make sense.”

 

“I didn’t plan to be out this late to the point where I missed the last train,” he mumbles as he looks down at the time on his phone.

 

“Do you need a place to stay?”

 

“I was going to show up at Tetsuya’s and stay the night there,” he responds.

 

“You can stay at my place,” Kagami remarks, “there is uh an extra room and all. Plus there is this stand nearby I want to take you too.”

 

“I will take you up on your offer, Taiga,” he replies  as he gives Kagami a small smile.

 

The two teens continue to walk through the streets of Tokyo while constantly glancing at each other and occasionally their eyes would meet.

 

“Wait right here,” Kagami states as he walks up to a food stand.

 

“Hey Kagami!” The vendor states as he gives Kagami a wide smile, “What can I get for you tonight?”

 

“Two crepes, please,” Kagami answers as he pulls out his wallet.  “One with strawberries, bananas, and sweet cream. The second one make it the firewood special.”

 

“Alright,” they shout and Kagami stands there as he waits for his crepes. The vendor moves in front of the window while holding Kagami’s crepes, “how much do I owe you?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kagami,” the vendor responds as he hands Kagami his crepes “it is on the house.”

 

“Really? Thanks!”  Kagami beams as he waves goodbye and walks back towards Akashi. “You said you liked sweet cream right? This one is for you,” Kagami hands him the warm crepe, “their crepes are really good. Plus their stand is very close to my apartment.”

 

“Thank you,” Akashi looks over the crepe, “it looks good.”

They continue the next few minutes walking towards Kagami’s apartment while enjoying their fresh crepes. When they reach inside the apartment building and waited for the elevator there was no one inside and no one else around. Being alone in the elevator Kagami reaches out his hand and lightly taps the back of Akashi’s hand, which Akashi responds by slowly joining his hand with Kagami. “Do you like it?” Kagami asks as he watches Akashi finish eating the remainder of his crepe.

“Yes, their sweet cream-”

 

“It is amazingly good right?!”  Kagami beams, “I knew the moment you said you liked sweet cream that I had to take you to that crepe stand.” 

 

“I imagine if Atsushi knew about it he would probably change schools immediately,” he softly chuckles.

 

Once they stepped out of the elevator  neither of them decided to let their  hands go as they walk down the corridor, “this is it,”  Kagami states as he stands in front of the door of his apartment.  Kagami turns towards Akashi and notices the sweet cream over the top of his lip. He softly chuckles as his hand reaches out for the other’s chin. Kagami slightly bends down to gently lick the sweet cream, which is followed by Kagami claiming the other’s lips. Kagami slowly pulls away from the kiss, and he opens his eyes witnessing Akashi’s facial expression of surprise and enjoyment.

 

“I thought you said you never kiss someone on the first date,” he asks as he touches his lips.

 

“I never had a first date with someone that I wanted to kiss someone,” Kagami states as he unlocks the door and opens it, “until my date with you.”  Kagami whispers as Akashi walks past him to the inside of his apartment.

  
Perhaps, Kagami Taiga dating Akashi Seijuuro may not be a bad thing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Originally I wanted to take it a little further but I decided that there was a good stopping point.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to comment and leave feedback.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S Happy holidays


	4. The Boy Whose Kisses Taste Like Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed and edited as of 18 March 2016.

 

As Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuuro slept throughout the night, there is a very horny teen that is in the middle of a very lewd video chat.  Aomine Daiki stretches back in his chair with a slight sheen of sweat showing across his body as he slowly starts to rub his hardened member in his hands. He bites his lower lip and a slight groan escapes his lips as he looks at his monitor, which is displaying a pale-skinned thighs and pale-skinned hands slowing inserting a purple dildo inside of them. Aomine Daiki stares as he watch the smaller male take the impressive size inside of him and watches as the toned stomach and hardened member twitch when the toy finally makes it entire way inside.

 

Vanillia_Boy: you like what you see, BlckPanther-san?

BlckPanther: Yea… didnt know it would go in all the way. Looks like I lost that bet. What do I have to do?

Vanillia_Boy: As a penalty you have to sit back and watch. You can’t touch yourself unless I say otherwise.

 

Aomine Daiki groans as he removes his one hand from his member. He let his hands rest awkwardly on the keyboard as he continues to watch the screen. He watches as a remote is brought into view and he quickly types away on the keyboard.

 

BlckPanther: What is that for?

 

He watched as Vaillina_Boy lifts up the remote and shows it to the webcam and he could see the options: easy, medium, fast and intense.  Aomine Daiki watches as he selects for the easy option and he could see the purple didlo begining to slightly shake inside.

 

“This guy is so lewd,” Aomine Daiki groans as he places his hands on top of the keyboard.

 

BlckPanther: I didn’t know it could also do that. 

BlckPanther: You are so sexy

BlckPanther: I wonder how much your small body can take.

BlckPanther: I wish I was there with you… my hands would be all over you… starting with those cute lil nipples. They look so lonely

 

Aomine Daiki watches as the other male slowly move their smalls hands up their body. His fingertips going through his small black pubic hair and they continue to travel around his navel, across his abs and to his chest. He slowly traces his areole to tease the impatient teenager. He slowly starts to rub his left nipple, rolling the, what appears to be a very sensitive nipple, under his thumb. He extends his index finger and starts to slightly squeeze his nipple once it hardened and twisting it ever so slightly between his fingers as Aomine sat back to watch as quiet groans escape his lips.

 

BlckPanther: I see you love it when your left nipple is played with…

BlckPanther: Imagine this

BlckPanther: I’m there well you are sitting on top of me, my dick is buried inside of you…

BlckPanther: Well you can see it is bigger than toy but I’m pretty sure it will fit

BlckPanther: anyways

BlckPanther: I’m teasing your left nipple just like that

BlckPanther: Well I would be rougher with them… twisting them between my fingers, pulling on them roughly, making you constantly tighten on my dick as you pant in my lap.

BlckPanther: I might even keep playing with them until you start to leak pre-cum

BlckPanther: think you can turn it up a level?

 

Vanilla_Boy removes his right hand from his nipple  and grabs for the remote and shows Aomine Daiki him change the setting to medium. The dildo pace increases and Aomine watches as the other male grabs the toy by base to push it in a little more. Vanilla_Boy starts to slowly stroke his member and when his small hand reach the base he give it a slight twist before he moves his way back to the head, which he then gave it a slight squeeze.

 

BlckPanther: fuck

BlckPanther: You looks so good.. being on display for me like that

BlckPanther: You still have that body oil?

Aomine watches as the teenager reaches in the corner and brings out the oil and he slowly let it pours over his body while he continue to stroke himself. As if the teenager boy knew exactly what BlckPanther was going to say he drops the bottle and used his free hand to rub it across his body and when his hands made it to his nipples he squeezed and twisted them, which is making Aomine’s member hardened even more to the point that there are veins beginning to appear.

 

BlckPanther: You see how hard I am for you? 

BlckPanther: Can I touch myself now?

 

Aomine waits with his hands set at the base of his dick and a groan escapes his lips when the other male began to shake his finger horizontally, symbolizing that he could not touch himself. Vanilla_Boy suddenly reaches for the remote and turns it towards the eager male and he presses the fast option. Vanilla_Boy’s widen legs began to shake as Aomine was digging his fingers into his thighs as he watches the purple dildo to shake even more. Vanilla_Boy began to pick up the pace while stroking his member.

 

BlckPanther: I would wrap my arms underneath your knees, lifting them up, as I fucked you senseless

BlckPanther: aw, your hole twitch so you did like the sound of that?

BlckPanther: I would do you until you couldn’t walk the next day

BlckPanther: I would make you cum over and over 

BlckPanther: keep you beggin’ for more

BlckPanther: as I keep thrusting up into that pink lil hole

BlckPanther: fuck

BlckPanther: think you handle it at the highest level?

 

Aomine watches eagerly as the other’s boy shaking hand reaches d for the remote once more and turns it so he could see it. He watches as he selects the intense option and groans as he observes the other hand clench tightly onto the remote and the teen starting to shakes his hips as the dildo violently starts to move and shake. Not only did his hips start to shake but his knees started to move towards each other.

 

BlckPanther: Keep those legs wide…  so I can see everything.

Vanilla_Boy instantly drops  the remote and grabs his knees keeping them spread wide apart so Aomine Daiki could still see everything from his tender-looking hole, the dildo that is causing the teen to start to leak pre-cum, the way the smaller male’s abdominal wall begin to tighten and Aomine could see a visible line of sweat. The teen suddenly removes one shaky hand from his knee and lifts up his index finger pointing to Aomine’s throbbing member. Aomine quickly got the hint and starts stroke himself as he watches the other teen unravel from the pleasure that they were enduring. His hands move quickly across his dick, twisting and squeezing as he bit his lower lip and groans as he watch the boy on the screen become undone from the max level setting. More pre-cum leaks down from the other’s teens head and the pale teen suddenly turns around, his nice round ass in the air and his legs still slightly widen. Aomine groans loudly as he watch the other teenager begin to move the dildo in and out of his hole at a clumsy pace while stroking himself. 

 

Suddenly instead of having tempting view of Vanilla_Boy’s plump ass Aomine Daiki could only view the ceiling until a siberian husky wearing a serin jersey and started to lick the camera.

 

“I’ve seen that dog somewhere before,” Aomine stats as he stops stroking himself when he saw the dog being lifted up and saw the face of someone familiar except he never saw his face flushed and the teens light blue hair is slightly damped. “Tetsu,” Aomine mutters below his breathe. Without thinking he typed on the keyboard..

 

BlckPanther: Tetsu... 

BlckPanther: is that really u?!

 

Kuroko Tetsuya eyes widen when he reads the display message and he quickly lowers his head and his arm reach out towards the laptop and suddenly the screen went dark.

 

“Fuck,” Aomine states as he leans back in his seat and runs his hands in his hair, “It was him… this entire time.” Aomine suddenly stands up and starts to throw on a pair of briefs, his black shorts and a random t-shirt. He threw extra clothes in his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he grabs his phone and head towards his bedroom door. He calls Kuroko Tetsuya but the phone kept ringing and continue to ring until the voicemail picked up. “Shit,” he mutters as he closes his phone and slides it into his pocket. When he reached his door, he slides on his shoes and once he made it outside he started to jog.

 

Aomine Daiki saw the gay room chat when he was looking for a random chat to find someone as horny as him. When had no luck on the other random chat rooms; therefore, he decided to use the gay chat room he found. After making his account the first one he encountered was Vanilla_Boy and apparently he was just as horny as the other teen and as eager nor did Aomine Daiki have to flatter him with any faux honeyed words. After the first time they watched each other touch themselves Aomine Daiki could not get the other’s limber and lewd body out of his mind and constantly fantasized about the other and what kind of faces he would make.

 

They never talked about each other’s likes and dislikes unless it was sexual content but Aomine Daiki could not deny to himself that he was lusting for the other’s body and even admitted to Vanillia_Boy that he never was interested into men until he met him. For the past month, Aomine Daiki has known Vanillia_Boy and since their first encounter they managed to meet each other online, almost every night. Sometimes they would use the webcam and other times they would send pictures to each other or they would just type to the other exactly what they were fantasizing at that exact moment. 

 

Aomine Daiki ends up in front of the door of Kuroko Tetsuya’s home, he didn’t even break a sweat from his jog. He knocks loudly on the door; when he didn’t get a response he takes out his phone to call Kuroko Tetsuya as he continues to knock loudly on the door. The door suddenly opens and there standing before him is Kuroko Tetsuya in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of red briefs, and he is wiping his face and showing slightly red eyes.

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine calls out as he suddenly let himself inside Kuroko’s home and pulls the smaller male into his body as he closes the door behind him. He drops his bag onto the floor and wraps the other arm around the softly weeping male. Kuroko Tetsuya attempts to push himself out of the other’s hold.  Aomine reluctantly let go and stands there as he watches Kuroko attempt to compose himself.

 

“Why are you here Aomine-kun,” Kuroko asks, which his voice below a whisper. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Aomine responds as he reaches for the other male but his hand is slapped away.

 

“I knew from the beginning,” Kuroko states as he lifts his head, “that I was talkin to you.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“You aren’t even gay, Aomine-kun, you have always loved women with big breasts,” Kuroko states as he met the other’s intense gaze, “until you met me on the website you probably never thought of me that way.”

 

“You’re right, I never thought of you like that Tetsu,” Aomine responds, “but I do now.”

 

It was quiet between them until Kuroko opened his mouth, “I knew I was gay the moment I realized my feelings for you and I have always liked you Aomine-kun.”

 

“Tell me, what do you want Tetsu,” Aomine demands as he slowly starts to walk towards the other male.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Do you want me in you? We never did get to finish,” he chuckles as he stands closer to the other male.

 

Kuroko rolls his eyes, “I want to be in a relationship with you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko states as he starts to back up until his body hit the wall, and Aomine is pressing up against him.

 

“I can do that, I will be your boyfriend Tetsu,” Aomine responds with his mouth right next to Kuroko’s ear, “I will take you out on dates but don’t expect them to fuckin’ glamourous.” 

 

Kuroko softly laughs, “it isn’t like you have a job, Aomine-kun.”

 

“The least I can do is take care of this for you,” Aomine states as his dark blue eyes met Kuroko’s light blue eyes. His dark hand lands on Kuroko’s body and slowly starts to move down over his simple white t-shirt until the tips of his fingers made it to the top of the other’s red briefs.

 

“Aomine-kun.”

 

“Hmmm?” Aomine questions as his hands travells in the other’s briefs and reaches for the other’s slightly hardened member.

 

“We can not go very far,” Kuroko’s voice slightly starts to hitch when Aomine’s hands wraps around his dick and starts to stroke it slowly, “I do not want to wake up my grandmother.”

 

“Okay, Tetsu,” Aomine responds as he starts to stroke Kuroko faster and his other hand starts to rub over his covered nipples, “they are sensitive just as I picture,” Kuroko lifts his shirt and turns his head away, “Tetsu,” Aomine groans as his free hand pinches the little nubs, “that camera doesn’t do these any justice.” Aomine suddenly leans down and takes the hardened nub into his warm, wet mouth and began to suck hungrily while twisting the other while continuing to stroke Kuroko’s dick.

 

Kuroko’s face as he looks down and watches as his new boyfriend pleasure his body. He bites his lips to suppress a moan which results in Aomine looking up at him with the tip of his tongue at the tip of Kuroko’s nipple. Aomine removes his hand from Kuroko’s member to pull out his own and he holds both of their members in his hand, and strokes them both at a quicker pace as he watches Kuroko become undone from the pleasure he is receiving. 

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko pants, “I’m gonna-”

 

“Cum Tetsu,” Aomine responds right into the other’s red ear as he stops playing with the other’s nipple. Aomine turns Kuroko's face with his free hand and groans at the site of his flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and his wet lips. He takes the other’s lips and kisses him softly as the other moans in his mouth as they reach their climax together. 

 

“Taste just like vanilla,” Aomine whispers into Kuroko’s ear before he kisses it gently as they calm down.

 

Aomine slowly backs away from the other, “let me go get a paper towel,” Kuroko states, and Aomine follows right behind him, “here,” he states as Aomine holds out his stained hands for the other to wipe away their semen.

 

“Is it alright if I stay the night?” Aomine asks as he then washes his hands quickly in the sink, and then dries his hands with a clean paper towel, “I can’t guarantee that I will keep my hands off you though.”

 

“If that is the case you can sleep on the couch, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko responds as he walks away.

 

“Oi- I was just teasing,” Aomine-kun states as he chases after the fleeing teenager.

 

“You left your bag in the entranceway, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko states as he pulls out another futon and sets it right next to his own. 

 

“I will get it in the morning, it is just extra clothes,” he responds as the takes off his shirt.

 

“It will wrinkle, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko states as he watches the other get inside the futon.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aomine responds as he pats the empty spot next to him, “Let’s sleep.”

 

Kuroko gives him a soft smile as he climbs into the futon and his eyes widen when he felt the other’s arms wrap around his waist. 

  
“I’m glad it was you on the other side of the screen, Tetsu,” Aomine states softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for now. There may be three more update later today.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Aomine and Kuroko there will be more chapters in the future.  
> Feel free to leave comments and feedback and I hope you are enjoying this story!  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S Happy Holidays


	5. A Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Akashi's stays the night at Kagami's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed and edited as of 19 March 2016

Kagami Taiga wakes up from his dreams slowly but suddenly he throws back the covers, and storms out of his bedroom to the room across from him. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside, looking at the still body underneath the sheets that went unused until last night. 

 

“It wasn’t just an insane dream,” he murmurs and quietly opens up the door and steps inside the room. He walks slowly and carefully towards the bed, pausing when the floorboard creaks under his feet and silently curses at himself.  After what seems like an hour he finally makes it next to the bed and he can see the ruffled red hair peeking out from the comforter. Kagami reaches out to pull the comforter back until the sleeping teenager suddenly moves, revealing his face and Kagami reacts by pulling his hand back, attempting to seem cool if Akashi happen to wake up. However, Akashi Seijuuro did not wake up but kept sleeping and when Kagami finally realized that he was not going to wake up he finally let go of the breathe he was holding the entire time.

 

Kagami stands there and with his arms crossed as he watches the smaller male continue to sleep peacefully, taking in his features and when his eyes land on the other male's lips Kagami smirks and quickly exits the room. He quickly makes his way into the kitchen and opens the fridge to see which ingredients he had available, “well looks like I can’t make a traditional Japanese breakfast,” he murmurs while rummaging in the fridge, “I need to go grocery shopping.” Kagami starts pulling out ingredients, eggs, bacon, milk, spinach, green onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and red peppers. He sets the ingredients out on the counter, pulls out his cutting board, a large bowl, a small bowl, wooden spoons and measuring cups. He turns around and spots a brown bag in the corner and his eyebrows come together as he approaches the bag. When he opens the mysterious brown bag he realizes that it is the oranges that his father sent him a week ago, “I guess I could make some orange juice,” he murmurs while picking up the bag and he suddenly turns around to see Akashi standing in his kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Taiga,” Akashi greets as he rolls up the sleeves of the pajamas he is wearing, which are too long for him.

 

“Mornin’,” Kagami responds while placing the brown sack on top of an empty spot on the counter, “did they fit alright?”

 

“They are a bit long but besides that they are perfect,” Akashi states as he watches the taller male move in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah I figured, you and my dad seem to be the same size but he is a bit taller than me… maybe by a cm or two,” he states as he brings out a second wooden cutting board, “I can’t do a traditional Japanese breakfast so I hope you like french toast and omelettes!”

 

“That is fine,” Akashi replies as he walks into the kitchen, “I can help you cook.”

 

“You know how to cook?”

 

“You think I can not handle something as simple as cooking?” Akashi raises his eyebrow.

 

“Just surprised, Rakuzan is a private school right? Like with the dorms and they provide food for you,” Kagami washes his hands in the sink and then turn on the stove top while pulling out two skillets.

 

“Cooking doesn’t look complicated,” Akashi adds while he pushes up the pajama sleeves to his elbows.

 

“How about you make the orange juice then,” Kagami states as he lifts his arms up to pull down the juicer and he sat it on an empty countertop.

 

“I can do that,” Akashi responds confidently as he picks up the brown bag and moves it to the counter. Kagami turns around to grab the loaf of bread as Akashi pulls out the first knife his hand lands on, the butcher knife and he places it on top of the orange as soon as Kagami turns around.

 

“Wow!” Kagami shouts as he quickly moves behind the smaller male and takes the knife from him, “don’t use this knife,” he places the large knife back in its spot and pulls out a smaller knife with a strange blade, “this knife is used for cutting citrus fruit like oranges and lemons.” He places the smaller knife in the other’s hand and places his hand on top of Akashi’s and starts to cut through orange, “do it like this okay,” he explains and his breathe is practically blowing near the other’s ear, “I don’t want you to get hurt in my kitchen,” he adds as they cut through the entire orange, “now you just take the half at a time and place it on top of the juicer until it is full, okay?”

 

“I got it,” Akashi states as Kagami backs away from him to witness his serious face as he began to press the orange on top of the juicer.

 

“Ah do you like bacon?”

 

“Yes,” Akashi responds as he reaches for the second half.

 

“Awesome!” Kagami beamed, “it is maple brown sugar bacon; it is very delicious!” Kagami places a skillet on the stove top and places bacon slices inside the pan and puts the rest aside, he grabs a small bowl and begins to crack eggs and tosses the empty shell into the trashcan behind him.

 

“Taiga,” Akashi calls out while cutting another orange quickly.

 

“Yes,” Kagami responds as he looks over his shoulder at the smaller male while he mixed the vanilla and cinnamon in the smaller bowl.

 

“When did you start learning how to cook… did your mom teach you?” 

 

Kagami places the bowl mix down, “I taught myself,” Kagami answers as he starts to turn the bacon over in the sizzling and popping pan, “before we moved to America, my mother left… I don’t remember how old I was at the time, shit I barely remember her cooking,” he reaches for another bowl and starts to crack eggs into the bowl also tossing the egg shells behind him into the trashcan. “My dad is terrible at cooking,” he laughs, “I remember his food was disgusting, even though if he would follow the instructions he is pretty much helpless in the kitchen,” he places the bowl down and adds salt and pepper, “I was pretty worried for him when I came to Japan but apparently someone is cooking for him since he hasn’t starved to death.” He grabs the cutting board and begins to cut the tomatoes into smaller pieces, sliding the chunks into an empty bowl, “I don’t remember the exact time I started cooking- I just knew I was tired of eating my dad's black ninja pancakes every morning,” he laughs loudly while cutting the spinach and sliding it into another empty bowl.

 

“Black ninja pancakes?” Akashi inquires as he took the empty shell of the oranges; he also began to also toss them into the trash can behind him, without looking.

 

“He always burned the pancakes and I honestly don’t know how!” Kagami laughs as he brings down a plate and places the cooked bacon on top of it, “I watched him make it one day,” he adds more bacon to the skillet, “like I made sure my eyes didn’t leave him once but they still came out dark.” Kagami grabs a medium size skillet and places it in front of the larger skillet, “he called them ninja pancakes because they would always be black but in the middle there was a medium brown streak so it literally looked like a ninja,” he cuts off some butter and tosses it into the empty pan and then tosses the already cut onions, spinach, red peppers and mushroom into the skillet. He places the cut board in the sink and turns over the bacon, “he would add peanut butter on top of it, and somehow it always helped the taste.” 

 

Akashi laughs while tossing back the orange skins, “ah,” he states as he looks at the juicer, “it is almost full, Taiga.”

 

Kagami brings down a large pitcher, “just add the juice into here,” he responds as he turns around, “what about you?”

 

“Neither of my parents cooked,” Akashi stats as he fills up the juicer and then add the juice into a pitcher, “we had a personal family chef,” he reaches for more oranges out of the sack. 

 

“Oh,” Kagami states as he take the last bit of bacon and adds onto the plate with the rest, after he sets the plate aside he reaches for an empty jar and slowly began to pour the bacon grease inside. Kagami waits for a response from the other male but he received none as he continued to seal the jar with bacon grease. He places the empty skillet on top of the stove top as he turns down the burner. He reaches for a spatula and beings to mix the vegetables in the pan that was slowing cooking he turns the heat up for the burner to medium as the butter begins to pour more. He grabs the bowl of just egg mix and pours milk into and slightly beats it with a fork before he poured the mixture over the vegetables. He reaches for the pieces of tomatoes and sprinkle them over the egg and as a finishing touch he takes a bottle of olive oil to pour olive oil around the edge of the pan. 

 

“I made cookies with my mom once,” Akashi said suddenly drawing the other male out of his daze as he tosses back another empty orange shell as he picks up the last one pressing against the juicer. “I was very young. We made chocolate chip cookies and they were delicious. I remember… ” Akashi stops with a very perplexed look on his face as he lifts  up the last empty of the orange and slowly he turns around to toss it to the trashcan across the room. 

 

“Akashi?” Kagami inquires as he looks over at the other male while flipping over the omelette.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry… it doesn’t really matter.” He answers as he lifts the juice and poured it into the pitcher, “that is all the oranges, Taiga. What can I do now?”

 

Kagami walks over to the pitcher, “good job,” he beams as he ruffles the others hair smiling down at him, “how about you pour a glass and have a drink? The glasses are in the cabinet above you.” Kagami walks back over to stove and carefully lifts up the omelette to check its progress, “ah while you're at it tell me what you want in your omelette. I have spinach, mushrooms, onions, tomatoes and red peppers.”

 

“Exactly like yours is fine,” Akashi states as he began to pour his glass of orange juice. He takes a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice and his eyes widens dramatically, “this is delicious.”

 

Suddenly Kagami was right there in front of him as he removes the glass from his lips. Kagami raises the glass and takes a sip, “it is good!” He cheers as he licks the juice from his lips, “freshly squeezed juice is always better than that shit you buy at the store.”

 

Akashi drinks his orange juice as he silently watches Kagami finishes his omelette and the omelette for the Rakuzan captain like a pro. After placing the plate down on the counter with all the cooked food, “would you like to make the french toast?” Kagami asks as he pulls out a pair of tongs, “it’s easy, come here.” 

 

Akashi sets down his glass and moves towards the taller male standing in front of a clean skillet, “what do I have to do?”

 

“Here take the tongs,” Kagami instructs as he places the tongs in his hand and swiftly moves his hands down the other waist guiding him right in front of him. Kagami reaches over to uncover the batter, “now pick up the bread with tongs and dipped each side in the batter.”

 

“You are just taking all the opportunities to flirt with me, Taiga,” Akashi states suddenly as he feels the larger male closer behind him.

 

“How could I not,” Kagami whispers right into his ear, “now place the toast in the skillet and I’ll flip it,” he lifts up the spatula in his left hand and gave the smaller male a bright smile.

 

After cooking the last piece of toast, Kagami quickly put away unused ingredients back into the fridge, turned off the burner, “you can go ahead and start eating. I’ll be there in a second.” 

 

“Okay,” Akashi replies as he sits down at the table. Akashi takes a bite of his omelette as he chews on the dish made for him a slight moan barely escapes his lips. His eyes light up as he continue to eat omelette not paying attention to the other male moving around in the kitchen. He reaches for a piece of bacon and as soon as he took a bite of the crispy piece of meat he hummed in delight and licks his lips, “it’s sweet and salty,” he murmurs to himself as he puts the piece of bacon down and reaches for the french toast, he closes his eyes as he eats the french toast. Akashi opens his eyes to find Kagami’s dark red iris are wide; sparkling from watching him eat, “what is it? Do I have something on my face?”

 

Kagami laughs, “no, it is just the face you make from eating my food… I knew it would look cute but not this damn arousing.” Kagami takes a drink of orange juice and he swallows loud enough that the other can hear it, “I’m glad you like my cooking, Akashi.”

 

Akashi looks down at his plate to notice that there is only bite left of his omelette, “I’m sorry I must-”

 

“It’s ok, I mean you ate it all up cause it was hella good right?” Kagami mumbles as he stuffs his face, “it even taste better cause you helped cook and they do say company always makes any meal better,” he takes another sip of his orange juice, “if ya want I can make you another omelette.”

 

Akashi pushes away his empty plate with slight crumbs on it and he looks over the other male, “I would like to take a bath-”

 

“Oh you don’t want me first?”  Kagami interrupts the Rakuzan captain boldly, he hums as he watches the other reaction, “you can take one it is at the end of the hall… lemme know if you need any help with washing your back.”

 

Akashi stands up suddenly from the table, “whenever you are done eating feel free to join me in the bath, Taiga.”

 

Kagami suddenly drops the piece of bacon that he held between his fingers it lands back on the plate as Kagami wide eyes follow the smirking smaller male as he walks away from him and out of his sight. He stands up suddenly, almost knocking the chair down onto the floor, but thankfully for his quick reflexes he caught it. Without a second thought Kagami went after the other male, making a quick trip to his bedroom to grab the hopefully needed love lotion, and he did not even startle the other male when he burst inside the bathroom.

 

Akashi iss standing in the shower, the hot water pouring down over his body and the steam fogging up the glass window. Kagami swallows hard as he quickly takes off his clothes, he holds the love lotion in his hand as he slides open the shower door and steps in as Akashi back is turned away from him. 

 

“That was quick,” Akashi responds as he turns around suddenly, the water hitting right down on his back and spin, and reveals his slight erection, and he watches as Kagami placed the bottle of love lotion in the empty soap dish.

 

“Just in case,” Kagami shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Yes, it is good to be prepared for anything,” Akashi responds as he moves closer to the taller male and he suddenly picks up Kagami pressing him against the wall. Kagami legs are sloppily wrapped around Akashi waist, his erection perfectly rubbing against the others. His eyes are wide and Akashi smirks at the look on his face, “surprised that I can pick you up?” 

 

Akashi did not give the other time to respond and quickly took the others lips as he presses his body closer to his to pin Kagami between him and the wall. His hands roam over Kagami’s chiseled abs up to his chest and when his thumb lightly move across the tip of the other’s nipple Kagami broke the kiss, and a heavy low moan escapes his lips. 

 

“These are quite sensitive,” Akashi mumbles as he turn his head up slightly to take in the other’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Kagami murmurs and his breath hitches as he felt Akashi’s hot breathe hovering over his nipple. 

 

“I was quite surprised and disappointed when you suggested we sleep in separate beds last night,” Akashi licks the tender nub as he felt the Kagami’s body slightly shiver.

 

“You want to discuss yesterday now?!” Kagami glares down at the other male and groans when his eyes made contact with Akashi’s and he skillfully thrusts his hips to move his erection on to others.

 

“I just want to make sure that you want this… really want this,” Akashi states as he observes the other seriously, “I wasn’t myself yesterday mostly due to shock, but if yesterday was a petty date and you was just trying amuse yourself.”

 

“Let me down,” Kagami demands and the other male backs away and opens the shower door and Kagami suddenly picks him up and takes his lips hungrily as he clumsily shuts the water off. He strides to his bedroom, the water dripping down from their bodies and pooling in the hallway and on to the carpet. Kagami tosses Akashi on the bed, “I’ll show you just how serious I am,” he barks as he suddenly falls to his knees, he pulls Akashi closer to him from his waist and suddenly takes Akashi’s entire member into his mouth. He slowly sucks up roughly over the shaft and on the throbbing head.  

 

“Taiga,” Akashi hisses as he felt the warm, wet mouth on his scorching member. Kagami wraps his fingers and the base of his palm at the base of Akashi’s shaft slowly pumping while lapping his tongue around Akashi’s head. 

 

Kagami peeks up at the Rakuzan captain that he was serving enthusiastically, he removes his mouth from the other’s hard member, “did you really think I would get like this,” he begins as he moves from off his knees and sits on the other’s lap, and Akashi grabs his hips tightly, “if I didn’t want to be with you?” 

 

Akashi looks over Kagami’s face, and all he could see was the honesty displaying in his eyes, “i’ll have to retrain you-”

 

“Retrain me?!” Kagami fumes, “I know my blow jobs are the best!”

 

“It was good,” Akashi wraps right his hand over both of their members, “no- it was better than good. If you kept going I would have came in the next second.” He rubs his left hand up Kagami’s wet stomach to his chest, “but you did forget the love lotion,” he places his fingers right on Kagami’s wet lips, “suck.”

 

Kagami’s tongue licks up the fingers and at the same time a cell phone is ringing across from his room, “don’t answer it,” Kagami mumbles just before he began to suck on the three fingers greedily. Akashi did not protest, but started stroking their scorching members as he observes the way Kagami’s facial expression would change if he presses his thumb on a spot underneath the head and how he would moan on his fingers whenever Akashi gently fondles with his balls.

 

“That’s good,” Akashi states as he slowly pulls his fingers from the other’s mouth ,and with his left hand he reaches around and slowly runs his wet index finger down Kagami’s crack. His finger moves across his hole and Akashi rubs down on it slowly feeling it twitch underneath his digit. As he began to push his digit inside the hot hole Akashi’s phone went off but it is a different ringtone. He removes his hand quickly, “Taiga, I must answer this call-”

 

“What?” Kagami grunts as he glares at Akashi.

 

“I have to answer it now,” Akashi insists as he stops his right hand from jerking them off.

 

Kagami clicks his tongue, “fine,” he grumbles as he moves off the male and flops down on a dry part of his bed, “hurry!”

 

Akashi quickly strides across the room and Kagami can hear when the other bedroom door opens and then close shut. Kagami groans as he rolls to his side, turn towards the drenched part of his bed, he closes his eyes as he waits for Akashi’s return. His eyes open automatically when he heard his bedroom door open he leans up with a smirk on his face that quickly vanishes, “Akashi..” he looks over him as Akashi is half dressed, “is something wrong?”

 

Akashi locks eyes with other male as he strides across the room and his hand grabs the back of Kagami’s head and he kisses him deeply. As he pulls back from the kiss he witnesses Kagami’s blushing face, “that was my father who called and unfortunately I must return home immediately,” he sees the Kagami’s look of disappointment, “do not worry we will continue this one day.” He withdraws his hand from the back of his head, “where is your phone?”

 

“Here,” Kagami states as he took his phone from the top of his dresser and tosses it to him.

  
Akashi catches it in one hand and he flips open the dark red cell phone, “thank you,” he adds while his fingers move quickly across the phone. He gently closes the phone back before tossing it back to Kagami, “I programmed my number in there and I sent myself a text so I now have yours,” he adds after Kagami catches his phone, “I will contact you soon and as your boyfriend I promise next till will go without any interruptions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cock blockers really do suck huh? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Also this story main couple is Akashi and Kagami; however, the other couples also do meet on the made up gay chat room and they are little side chapters that happen on the same day/night as from the last Akashi chapter. For example, how Aomine and Kuroko's "The Boy Who Kisses Taste Like Vanilla," was set the same night after Akashi arrived at Kagami's. The future chapters will be like and also none of the characters are aware about everyone's sexual orientation.  
> If you have any questions at ANY time in the story feel free to message me or feel free to leave comments!
> 
> umm I really wanted for them to do it but I'm such a tease and I cock block them both. But I do know which chapter Akashi will be deflowering Kagami. I feel like those two have sex will be very spontaneous, passionate, and they will surprise each other in the bedroom... so I can't wait to read it! 
> 
> I also came up with another Akashi x Kagami story, it is Akashi as a 3rd year high school student and Kagami is in his 30-40s (I haven't decided yet!)
> 
> Anyways... thank you for reading! Sorry if this was a lot and again thank you!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and reviewed as of 19 March 2016

 

 

“What do you mean I may not be playing this sunday?!” Kagami fumes as he gawks at his captain, Hyuuga Junpei. “My grades were not that bad.”

 

“You’re grades were horrible!” Hyuuga snaps as he throws the exam results at Kagami. “They aren’t even double digits!” 

 

“It is a new policy and we can not do anything about it,” Aida states as she sighs. “This doesn’t affect just sunday game but all future games if you don’t get your grades up.”

 

“You are the only one who does not have a possibly of playing sunday,” Hyuuga sighs as he fixes his glasses.

 

“Eh, Kuroko grades were that good?!”

 

“His grades were an improvement and he isn’t at risk from being halted by participating in the games,” Riko responds. “Also, if you don’t pass the make-up exam sunday morning you will not be able to come to practice because you will have to stay after school for supplementary lessons.”

 

“You’re kidding me right?” Kagami groans as he slouches on the wall very much defeated.

 

“Do I look like the type that would joke around about this?” Hyuuga responds as he tilts his head and Kagami could see the veins displaying on his forehead.

“Today and saturday you better not step foot into the gym or on any basketball court,” Aida orders, “you are to stay studying and maybe after practice we can help you.” 

 

Kagami groans as he grabs his bag and throws the strap over his shoulder, “fine.” Kagami reluctantly walks away from his school’s gym and starts his way back to his apartment. 

 

The walk home for Kagami Taiga is longer than usual since the teen is dragging his feet back to his apartment. Kagami Taiga’s grades from his exams indeed were terrible and on two subjects the unstudious teen received two zeros on two separate parts of his examinations. The only great grades on his report was from his gym class and his English exam, but the school board was not going to let if fly for him to excel in two classes regardless of his athletic achievements. Kagami slowly walks in front of a deserted basketball court, and he looks at the old hoop rather longingly as his the tips of his fingers trace slowly over the metal of the fence. Kagami’s feet stop in front of the entrance of the basketball court, and he clenches on to his shirt, directly over his heart, as he looks around him.

 

“They won’t have a clue” Kagami states as he smiles madly.

 

He quickly runs onto the basketball court. As he runs onto the court he throws his bag towards the empty bench, sheds his uniform jacket, and drops his pants revealing his basketball shorts. He quickly grabs his school bag and takes out the basketball from inside the bag. He holds the basketball close as he rubs his large palm over the textured ball.  He turns over the palm of his hand; letting the ball ball from his grasp.  His face lights up at the sound of his basketball hitting the pavement of the court. He closes his eyes as he continues to dribble the ball within an instant his eyes snap open and they are fixated on the hoop in front of him.

 

Kagami Taiga played basketball for exactly thirty minutes, when he was supposed to be home attempting to look at his notes and study for his make-up exam. Kagami Taiga played basketball for exactly thirty minutes, which during the entire time while he was stuck in his own little world that contained only him, his basketball, the court, and the old hoop. A stranger is looking at Kagami Taiga, which they have been observing the male for exactly thirty minutes, stands outside of the court.

 

Kagami wipes away the sweat from his forehead as he dribbles the ball with his other hand. He lowers his body, “Taiga,” a stern voice calls out.

 

Kagami freezes and he slowly turns around and sees a pair of bright red eyes looking up at him, “Ah Akashi,” he smiles brightly at him as he nervously looks around the court, “what are you doing here?”

 

“I had urgent business in Tokyo today,” Akashi responds as he glances over at the male, “ I stopped by Seirin to say hello to you and to Tetsuya. However, I heard you failed your exams, and are supposed to spend the little time you have studying. I believe Riko would love to know how you study for such an impor-”

 

Kagami clasps his hand over Akashi’s mouth, “I know,” he groans, “I just saw the empty court and I couldn’t resist. I was going to stop and pack up leave.”

 

Kagami looks down at Akashi with his huge eyes wide and pleading as if he was dog. Akashi eyes slightly soften as he looks up at his boyfriend's silent plead. Akashi removes the large hand covering his mouth, “I won’t tell anyone, but we will spend tonight studying.”

 

Kagami rubs the back of his head, “okay.” He grins as he glances between Akashi and the basketball resting on his hip.

 

Akashi notices his boyfriend silent hint, “No. We leave immediately.” Akashi turns around and leaves Kagami standing there slightly defeated; however, Kagami did not let Akashi wait long and he quickly gathered his things. 

 

Kagami spins his basketball on his finger as he walks beside his boyfriend to his apartment, which was only a few minutes away from the basketball court where he was caught playing basketball. They stand in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive to the bottom floor, and Kagami glances over at Akashi standing beside him and notices that the short distance between their hands. Kagami moves his hand just an inch and taps it with Akashi, whom immediately looks up at his boyfriend who is smiling brightly at him. Akashi smirks and he slowly intertwines his fingers with Kagami’s, and just as the elevator dings about its arrival Akashi quickly pulls his hand away. The two teens stand there waiting for the elevator door to open up as Kagami stops spinning his basketball and holds the ball on his hip. The elevator doors open and the occupants quickly exit the elevator leaving it completely empty.

 

The two teens stride inside of the elevator and as the silver, shiny doors, close slowly just as slowly as Kagami’s and Akashi's hands intertwined together. As the doors shut tightly the palms of their hands touch and remained touching as the elevator ascends through the floors of the apartment building. Kagami stares at Akashi’s neck and see the small droplets of sweat slide down the curves into the hidden spot of his collar of his uniform. Kagami’s lips descend kissing the next tiny sweat droplet that appears on Akashi’s skin; Akashi’s eyes widen as he watches Kagami place pecks all over his neck. With his free hand Akashi reaches up and slowly pulls down on his tie as Kagami kisses the back of his neck, and he quickly unbuttons the first two buttons to help with the heat. Akashi’s free hand quickly goes to the back of Kagami’s hair, grabbing on the dark red and black locks tightly, and pulls his head towards him and takes his lips as the elevator continues to ascend through the tower. Their lips softly mingle with each other, and Kagami’s sneaky tongue makes it way over to Akashi’s mouth to find the other’s mouth to unwilling to let his tongue explore the other’s mouth.

 

Akashi pulls Kagami off of his lips and his bright red eyes stare into Kagami’s eyes, “you think you should be rewarded for your poor performance on your exams?”

 

Kagami maintains Akashi’s gaze as a small smile comes across his face, “was it a dumb idea to think you would forget about if I-”

 

“It maybe one of the dumbest ideas I have ever heard,” Akashi responds as he lets go of Kagami’s hair in his hold.

 

The elevator dings alerting the two teens of their arrival to the appropriate floor. The two teens release each other hands, “at least I tried,” Kagami responds as he hands the basketball to Akashi, and walks out the elevator and rummages through the front pocket of his bag for his house key.

 

“I do not think that I could possibly reward for your vain efforts in an attempt to escape out of an intense study session,” Akashi responds as he walks besides while looking at the basketball that has been worn from extreme use.

 

“I know a lot of intense study sessions we can take part of inside,” Kagami smirks as he unlocks the door, “you can be my teacher and I’ll do all of my homework.”

 

“Unlikely,” Akashi remarks as he strides through the door. 

 

Kagami hums as he moves past Akashi while kicking off his shoes, “make yourself at home, okay?” 

 

“Thank you,” Akashi states as he starts to remove his suit jacket and can see Kagami walking away. “Taiga,” Akashi calls out and Kagami turns around, “leave your notebook and your exam with me; therefore, I can look them over and see what we need to review as you take a shower.”

“Um okay,” Kagami states as he opens his bag and rummages through it pulling out a few black notebooks. He places the notebook on the counter along with his exams, which arecovered in red marks. “I’ll be out in a few. Do you want to join me?”

 

Akashi raises one eyebrow as he stares his answer towards Kagami as he hangs up his suit jacket.  Kagami quickly gets the message and shrugs his shoulders as he turns around and heads into his room. He quickly sheds off his dirty clothes and throws them in his dirty laundry basket, and after standing there in his stark nude he exits his room and strides to the nearby bathroom. He quickly moves to the bathroom with Akashi being unable to see him prancing around naked with his slightly hard erection. He immediately gets inside the shower, and turns it on and the cold water hits his body, “shit it’s cold,” he states as he quickly changes the dial for the water to warmer. He looks down to see that the cold water has made his slight hard erection to become completely flaccid, “at least it helped.” 

 

Kagami quickly and efficiently cleans his body from the sweat that accumulated from his play time at the basketball court. He wraps a towel around his waist and grabs another as he quickly towel dries his hair as he made his way into the hallway, “I’ll be dressed in a second,” he calls out to Akashi just before he steps into his room. He quickly dries the water from his body and puts on a pair of briefs, a pair of black socks,  and a black v-neck short sleeve t-shirt. He stands there in his underwear as he looks through a dresser drawer containing shorts, “no, no, ugh no,” he mumbles as he rummages through drawer while looking for something suitable. He hands stop on a pair of grey joggers, and runs over the material as he cocks his head, “this will do,” he mumbles as he pulls out the pair of grey joggers.

“Akashi?” Kagami calls out as he closes his bedroom door and he walks into the living room and can see Akashi sitting at the dining table, who is rubbing his index finger on his forehead.

 

Akashi’s head immediately snaps up as he watches Kagami walk over to the dining table. “Taiga,” Akashi states as Kagami sits down across from him, “these are the worst results I have ever seen on an exam.”

 

Kagami groans as he drops his head on the cool table, “I know.”

 

“What the hell were you doing? You didn’t even attempt to fill out some of the questions.”

 

Kagami groans something unhearable as his forehead remains on the dining table.

 

“I did not understand a word you just said,” Akashi sighs, “speak up.”

 

Kagami turns his head and glances at the exam in front of him, “I was thinking about you so much that I just sort of forgot about it.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere tonight, Taiga.” Akashi responds as he continues to make notes on the exams. “Even the notes you take in class are pretty pathetic,” Akashi states as he moves one of the notebooks in front of Kagami for him to see. “What is this supposed to mean and how to does related to finding derivatives of an equation?” 

Kagami smiles as he looks at the hand drawn image, “oh that,” he points a quickly drawn stick figure, “that is you,” he states as he finger goes over an odd shape over the head, “this is your crown. I drew this before I met you, and this is me.” He points as he finger taps on a very large looking cat, “it was supposed to be a tiger but-”

 

“I appreciate that you think about me, Taiga,” Akashi responds as he moves the notebook back to him and start to flip through the pages, “but you should spend your time at school learning and doing your work. If you paid attention in class we could be doing something a lot more fun for the both of us.”

 

“Nothing is stopping us you know?”

 

“Oh, these marks are,” Akashi states as he shakes his head. “You better prepare yourself, Taiga.”

 

“Should I cook something to eat first?”

 

“I order us some food while you were in the shower,” Akashi responds as he pulls out blank pieces of paper and colored pens. “I’m sure you will enjoy the food I chose for you.”

 

“I’ll enjoy anything you give me,” Kagami states in another attempt to flirt his way out of studying.

 

“Then you are sure to enjoy this lesson about derivatives, the power rule, the ln rule, the quotient rule, and the product rule,” Akashi responds as he gives Kagami a pencil. “Let’s get started.” 

 

Kagami groans as he sits back in his chair, but he moves it closer to the table and attentively watches as Akashi writes in english on the paper but explains in Japanese about derivatives. “Why are you writing in English?”

 

“On a regular friday I spend this hour practice writing and speaking English,” Akashi responds as he goes to write a problem from the exam down.

 

“Oh,” Kagami states, “while you help me with math I’ll help you with your English.”

 

Akashi looks up at Kagami, “Okay,” he responds in English as he watches a small smile spread across Kagami’s face.

 

“Sorry,” Kagami states, “I wasn’t making fun at you. I was just thinking you sound really cute, but in a good way though.”

 

“Anyways,” Akashi states as he looks back down at the paper, “the first problem we have to give the derivative of eighteen x  to the fourth power plus seven x to the third power plus five x subtract 9.” Akashi writes down, 18x^4 + 7x^3 + 5x- 7, neatly as Kagami watches him slowly write down the numbers and hangs on to every word. “Which rule are we going to use?”

“Umm,” Kagami states as he looks down at the numbers and the list of rules, “the power rule?” 

 

“Yes,” Akashi nods as he writes down beside the problem a note about the power rule. “What does the po-power rule tell us to do?”

 

“We take a number and put it up front and the number we put up front gets smaller right?”

 

“That explanation will do for now,” Akashi states as he hands Kagami the piece of paper. “Write it down.”

 

“Okay,” Kagami states as he starts to write down on the piece of paper, “you’re English sounds really well.”

 

“I hope so since my father had me seeing a tutor since I was young,” Akashi states as he watches Kagami drum the eraser of his pencil on top of the paper. “You are doing good.”

 

“Did you have any other tutors or private lesson?”

 

“Yes,” Akashi responds as Kagami moves the piece of paper back his way and he looks over at his answer, 4(18)x^3 + 21x^2 +5 -7, “this is correct except,” he strikes out the subtract seven, “the seven is a cons-constant and is not part of the derivative. Also do you not know the product of eighteen times four?”

“No,” Kagami states, “I don’t have a calculator and I cannot do math in my head.”

 

“I see,” Akashi states as he goes to set up the next problem when the apartment doorbell rings.

 

“Ah, that’s the food,” Kagami states as he stands up suddenly and moves toward the counter and picks up his wallet, “do you know how much it is going to be?”

 

“That does not matter to you,” Akashi stands up, “I told you next time I would-”

 

“You would cover our next date,” Kagami states as he walks towards the apartment door, “but consider today me paying your fees for helping me study.”

 

Akashi sits back down and continues to write down the next problem as he hears Kagami conversing with the delivery boy.

 

“This is a lot of food for just one person,” Akashi can hear the delivery boy state, “but I can see you are very fit.”

 

“Umm,” Kagami states as he stands there practically speechless. 

 

“Oh sorry. Did I come off too strong?” The delivery boy states as he slightly leans up on the door frame, “Or are you not gay? I would say my gaydar is pretty accurate.”

“That’s not it-  I wasn’t-”

 

“Is there a problem, Taiga?” Akashi calls out as he moves to stand next to Kagami and he glances over the delivery boy, and once their eyes met Akashi smirks. “Is there a problem?”

 

“Um no,” the delivery boy stutters as he face reddens and he hands over the bag of food to Kagami. “Here is your order.”

 

“Thank you for your service,” Akashi states as he grabs the food, and turns around to walk back inside the house. Akashi takes the bag of food to the counter and quickly takes out the contents, and places them on the counter. His hand freezes as he felt large hands on his hips and a pair of warm lips kiss up his neck. “Taiga, I am not on the menu to eat.”

 

“You are just so cute when you are jealous,” Kagami states as he moves his face into the other’s hair. 

 

Akashi laughs as he moves out the last bit of contents, “jealous? What could that boy possibly take away from me?” 

 

Kagami looks up at the counter, “you did order a lot of food,” he responds as his stomach starts to growl.

 

“You have a quite of an appetite, Taiga.” Akashi states as he moves away from the counter with his food in his hand as he moves in farther into the kitchen. “Where do you store your chopsticks?”

 

“Here,” Kagami states as he waves a pair of disposable chopsticks in his face, “these were at the bottom of the bag. Underneath the napkins.”

 

“I see,” Akashi states as he gently takes the pair of chopsticks from Kagami. 

 

Kagami and Akashi continue their intense study session even though Kagami constantly dropped food on the blank papers and on his rather blank exam as he listens attentively to Akashi’s explanations. A few times Akashi had to repeat concepts to Kagami or show him multiple examples before he could completely grasp the concept of the quotient rule and the product rule. The two continued to talk in english as Akashi explained more concepts of calculus, to the evolution principles of biology, to the elements in Chemistry, and to the ancient history of Japan. As Kagami made progress in their study session the more Akashi responded positively to Kagami’s flirting.

 

As they start to clean up the papers showing their hard work, Kagami looks up and notices that it is very well past midnight. “Do you have a way home?” 

 

Akashi looks up at the clock and also notices the time, “Yes, I do. I have a driver in the area waiting for my call.”

 

“Oh,” Kagami responds as he hangs his head. “I had fun hanging out with you today… even though we spent the entire day studying.”

 

Akashi hands Kagami the papers he gathers up, “do you have any tissues?”

 

“Tissues? Why do you need- oh!” Kagami states as he closes his notebooks. “Come on,” Kagami states as he grabs Akashi by the hand and leads him to his bedroom.

 

On Kagami’s bed, he straddles Akashi’s hips as he slowly claims the other’s lips. Akashi hands rubs down the side of Kagami’s stomach and holds on to his waist as he returns the kiss. Once their lips depart Akashi looks down at Kagami’s very noticeable erection in his grey joggers, “these sweatpants look very great on you.”

 

“I knew you would like the way they fit me,” Kagami states just before his breath hitches as could feel the tip of Akashi’s fingers gently touching his clothed erection. Kagami hands traces over Akashi’s bare abs as they slowly move down to the males briefs and he pulls on the elastic band. He reaches inside and gently pulls out Akashi slightly hard member, he slowly pumps his boyfriend’s to full hardness as he watches Akashi’s facial expression. 

 

Without a word Akashi also reaches inside and brings out Kagami’s needy cock and slowly pumps in his left hand as his right hand travels upward over Kagami’s bare abs up to his toned chest. His fingers traces around Kagami’s nipple and Akashi could feel the member in his hand slightly twitch at the pleasure. Kagami’s pace slightly quickens as Akashi twerks and plays with the his nipples, getting sounds out from the power forward that he has never heard escape his lips.

 

With heavy pants, heavy touching, and heavy stroking the two teens continue to unravel in the other’s pleasurable touch. Akashi’s mouth moves over Kagami’s nipples, which results in a loud groan as Kagami hold on Akashi’s member loosens. However, Akashi moves his hand and quickly, also rather skillfully, holds Kagami’s and his own erection in the his hand as his mouth and his free hand works wonders on the teen straddling his lap.

 

“It feels go-good,” Kagami breathes out as he reaches out to touch any part of Akashi. “I’m so close, Akashi.”

 

“I am also close,” Akashi responds, and the heat of his mouth hits Kagami’s wet and hardened nipple. Akashi looks up at Kagami and sees his hazy eyes and the intense red of Kagami’s face. Without a word the two teens join their lips to each other, and deeply, passionately move their lips against each other. Kagami’s tongue moves to find entrance inside Akashi mouth, which this time is happily greeted.

 

While lost in their deep kiss, Kagami moves his hand to meets Akashi, which they both jerk each other off as they stayed in tuned with their heated kiss. Kagami moans inside of Akashi mouth as his load lands across his naked, and slightly sweaty body, but he doesn’t stop moving his lips. Akashi releases shortly after Kagami and a majority of his release gathers with Kagami’s, across the other’s well defined abdominal muscles. As their bodies calm down from their heated session their lips continue to move against each other, but the kiss is not as desperate nor as needy like their makeout session during their fondling. Slowly Akashi presses his lips against Kagami’s, with his tongue slightly entering the other’s mouth, and slowly their mouths come apart just to meet again in a repetitive cycle. Slowly their lips finally depart from one another and they rest with Kagami’s head lying on top of Akashi’s shoulder.

 

The silence between the two did not last for long, “that was amazing,” the two spoke in unison as Kagami admires Akashi from the side. 

 

Akashi slightly chuckles as he reaches over and grabs the box of tissues. “If you think that was amazing,” Kagami whispers in Akashi’s ear as he reaches over a pulls out a couple of tissues, “wait until we go all the way.”

 

Kagami moves up off of Akashi and rest beside him as he wipes away the evidence of their activity off of his stomach. “Next weekend,” Akashi states as he cleans himself up, and while staring at Kagami. “I don’t have any plans next weekend, and if you want to-”

 

“Of course I want to do it next weekend!”

 

Akashi laughs at Kagami’s eagerness, “what if I was propositioning to study together next weekend?”

  
  


“Then next week we can study anatomy,” Kagami responds as he raises his eyebrows suggestively, “male anatomy.”

 

Kagami escorts Akashi to his apartment door and watches as the other puts on his suit jacket and his shoes. Akashi grabs his school bag and he suddenly yanks Kagami down to his height and claims his lips. Their lips part with barely one centimeter between them, “try to focus in class tomorrow, Taiga.” After a quick peck on the lips Akashi strides out of Kagami’s apartment and leaves him standing there.

  
“Next weekend will not come fast enough,” Kagami states as a smile spreads across his lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to first apologize for the long wait for chapter six. Chapter six took a while to write because the original idea I had for chapter six I wasn't satisfied with and constantly kept deleting. However, I decided to save my idea for chapter six for a much later chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, which it really means a lot to me and inspires me to keep going and to see the work completely through.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Symone Nicole
> 
> Feel free to leave questions, comments, and/ or feedback!
> 
> P.S Ah yes, how smutty do you expect me to write Kagami's and Akashi's first time? I am not one to hold back on sexual content but I don't want to go too overboard. Maybe I just feel like I go too overboard with my sex sense and I personal fill like I should tone it down a just a bit. Hmm.


	7. Chapter 7

The Seirin’s boys basketball team are gathered in their locker room, which some are getting ready to take a shower after an intense practice as the others are getting dressed after their own shower.

 

“Who all is going to that idiot’s apartment tonight?” Hyuuga Junpei asked as his towel is dropped from his waist, but he quickly pulls his underwear over his toned rear.

 

Koganei is quick to answer, “we will be going tonight,” he responds as he enthusiastically suggests between him and the silent giant standing next to him.

 

“Kagami is going to be cooking right?!” Three voices shouted enthusiastically as they ran around the corner. They slip on the excess water that dripped from their bodies, and crashed against each other.

 

A deep voice laughs heartily, “yeah he is going to have food ready for us when we arrive,” and the tall, built man extends his hand towards the three men, “are you alright Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda?”

 

“Yeah,” they all groan as they reach out to the arm of their senpai who easily pulls them off the ground.

 

“Eating Kagami’s food should not be the only reason for going over--” Hyuuga claimed until his voice drowned out by the loudness of his growling stomach.

 

“There is nothing wrong with studying on a full, satisfied stomach, Hyuuga,” Izuki Shun responds as he closes his locker door.

 

“His food is really, really good,” Koganei responds as drools begins to slips from his lips. He quick to rub the running drool away, and he quickly turns around facing the silent, tall giant, “Mitobe’s cooking is still really, really amazing!”

 

“Riko is not coming,” Hyuuga responds as he looks at the text message on his phone, “and Tsuchida has a date tonight. I believe that is everyone,” Hyuuga eyes quickly scan the group that is ready to venture to Kagami’s apartment, “wait-- Kuroko, are you coming?”

 

Kuroko reaches down for his bag, “I will not be joining you all at Kagami-kun’s apartment, Hyuuga-senpai.” Kuroko grabs his bag and pulls it over his shoulder, “I have plans. I wish you all luck tonight.”

 

“Very well,” Hyuuga responds, “we will see you Monday, Kuroko.”

 

“Goodbye, I am leaving first,” Kuroko states as he acknowledges all of his team mates that are in he locker room.

 

Kuroko slowly walks out of the gym towards the gates of his school, and as he gets closer to get he see a small group of girls gathering around and talking loudly about the attractive mystery guest at their school. However, Kuroko was easily able to navigate through the groups of girls, which accumulated as more were leaving their clubs. 

Kuroko takes one step in the middle of the gate, “Oi! Tetsu,” is yelled out and Kuroko quickly turns his head towards the familiar voice. Standing amongst the brave girls is Aomine Daiki, who is wearing a pair of dark tinted glasses, a black v-neck shirt; which shows off some of his firm chest, a pair of light-washed damaged jeans; which the cuts and slits shows up parts of his thighs and his toned legs, and a pair of limited edition black Jordans. The girls cling on to Aomine, and their large breast press into Aomine’s bare arm; however, that does not keep Aomine shrugging the girls off of him. Once he freed himself of the women, Aomine quickly moves to Kuroko’s side, and he wraps his arm around his shoulder as they both quickly walk away from the gate. However, the women did not give up easily and they quickly moved to chase after the fleeing mystery guest.

 

Aomine glances back across his shoulder, and his eyes narrows once he sees the bouncing tits coming from him, “shit,” he mumbles as he turns his head forward as his hand slipped from Kuroko’s shoulder to Kurko’s hand, “hold on Kuroko.”

 

“Hu--” before Kuroko could comprehend what was going on he as he was being pulled along by Aomine. The girls at first could keep up, but after they lost their stamina they lost sight of the fleeing attractive mystery guy. Aomine stops in a empty alleyway, and quickly lets go of Kuroko’s hand.

 

“Are you alright, Tetsu?” Aomine asks as he places his hands on Kuroko’s shoulder.

 

“I’m fine, but was there a good reason for us to run?” Kuroko asks as he readjusts his bag.

 

“They were chasing after me,” Aomine responds as he takes off sunglasses and reveals his dark blue iris.

 

Kuroko’s looks over Aomine’s appearance, “did you skip practice today?”

 

Aomine smirks as he hands his glasses on his shirt, which pulls the fabric further down, “No, I finished early so I left and decided to pick you up, but I didn’t expect that to happen.”

 

“You are very attractive, Aomine-kun, of course you would get that reaction from others who does not know your indifferent attitude.”

 

“You,” Aomine responds as he presses the smaller male in the wall, the stone brick pressing into his back. Kuroko looks up at Aomine as he watches the dark, soft lips descend and quickly claim his own. The kiss is slow, and rather sweet as the teens kiss in secret Aomine’s hands quickly places themselves on Kuroko’s hips to pull the smaller male into him. Aomine’s right hand slowly moves up from his waist and travels slowly upwards Kuroko’s face, which he gently caresses in his hand. When Aomine does pull away from the kiss he smirks as he observes the soft, pink blush that spreads across Kuroko’s face.

 

“Let’s go, Tetsu,” Aomine states huskily as he grabs on to the smaller hand again, “you have to go and get ready for tonight’s date, and don’t worry because I already got the movie tickets.”

 

“Oh, we are going to the movies tonight,” Kuroko states as they stand back on the deserted sidewalk, “that is very glamorous of you, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Oi!” Aomine groans, “I will take you on better dates than just going to see a movie, Tetsu.”

 

“Do not exhaust all your funds on me, Aomine-kun--”

 

“It is because it is you, Tetsu.”

 

A quick, bright blush spreads across Kuroko’s face, which he quickly lowers as he looks at the ground. “We should hurry; therefore, I can quickly change clothes at home,” Kuroko responds as he looks down at his school uniform.

 

The two stop in front of a crosswalk, and Aomine lowers his lips towards Kuroko’s ears, “I think you look really cute in anything, Tetsu. If you wanna go home and change that is fine with me, but you don’t have to.”

 

Kuroko’s eyes quickly widen as a soft smile spreads across face and the crosswalk light changes signaling the pedestrians to safely cross the street. “Let’s go, Aomine-kun.”

 

In the darkest room, a bright light flashing on their faces as the American movie plays on the large screen. There is a large bucket of popcorn shared between the two of them, and first the large, dark hand dives in to grab a handful of popcorn, but his hands freeze when a smaller pairs rests on top of his own hand. Both of the hands freeze, and releases the popcorn that they used to hold in their hands. Slowly, cautiously their fingers brush against each other, and simultaneously a pair of dark blue eyes stared deeply into a pair of light blue eyes. They continued to stare, ignoring the movie which played before them as his hand slowly moved between the other’s fingers, which the tip of fingers digs at the layer of popcorn underneath their hands. Their hands remained intertwined together among the salty popcorn, and the dark blue eyes continue to ignore the film, but they watch the soft blush that spreads across pale cheeks in the dark room. Another hand reaches out, and quickly tilts his head upwards, and his lips quickly descend to taste the popcorn salt and vanilla taste left on his date’s lips. He can feel the heat of his face transfers through the palm of his hand, and when he pulls his lips away he sees that the soft blush is now ardently red. The whispers could be heard throughout the auditorium from the ones who witness the passionate kiss, and Aomine is quick to release Kuroko’s hand; however, that same hand wraps around Kuroko’s shoulder and pulls him in close.


	8. ChocoBaby and The_Iron_Ride pt. 1

It is a late Saturday night in Japan, and Kagami Taiga is finishing up his studying session with his remaining teammates as his lover is playing the last few minutes of a basketball game.  Then there is Kuroko Tetsuya, who is sitting in the movie theatre, and he is extremely embarrassed from his boyfriend’s shameless actions.  However, there are two teens who stir awake at the dark of night as they both log on to a certain gay website.  The distance between the two teens is extremely far apart; however, they each simultaneously select the ‘random’ chat option.  The sites logo dances across the screen on each screen as it is searching for a match, and it could be luck, or it could be fate for the reason how these two teens ended up in the same chat room.

 

ChocoBaby:  Hi.

The_Iron_Ride: Hey! 

The_Iron_Ride: Are you looking for love… or are you looking for lust?

ChocoBaby: … 

The_Iron_Ride: ???

ChocoBaby: I didn’t really think about that

The_Iron_Ride: Ah, I see…

The_Iron_Ride: Let’s have fun some together regardless

The_Iron_Ride: Tell me about yourself ChocoBaby

ChocoBaby: I’m 16 years old..

The_Iron_Ride: Haha! You really are a baby then!

ChocoBaby: -.- how old are you?

The_Iron_Ride: I’m 18 years old, ChocoBaby.

The_Iron_Ride: Are you a good student? 

ChocoBaby: Sometimes

The_Iron_Ride: Don’t skip classes too much then

ChocoBaby: I never skip… it just gets boring. A lot of things are boring.

The_Iron_Ride: Surely there must be something that you love, and enjoy!

ChocoBaby: … 

The_Iron_Ride: hmm

The_Iron_Ride: Well, let me show you a good time

The_Iron_Ride: I don’t usually prey on the young

The_Iron_Ride: but I am searching for lust tonight

The_Iron_Ride: and I have a feeling that you are too

The_Iron_Ride: am I wrong? 

The_Iron_Ride: Don’t you want to experience something that will cause your body to grow hot in flames that will never burn

The_Iron_Ride: Do you want to drown in such pleasure with me tonight?

The_Iron_Ride: I’m definitely promising you a good time that you won’t forget. 

ChocoBaby: You don’t know what you are asking for… you think you do but you really don’t

The_Iron_Ride: Hahaha! Trust me kid, I do now what I’m asking for. 

ChocoBaby: … I won’t get hard

The_Iron_Ride: Your only 16 and you are already impotent

ChocoBaby: … I don’t know… just nothing has never excited me

The_Iron_Ride: Oh… I see. 

The_Iron_Ride: Don’t worry kid… you are in good hands tonight. 

The_Iron_Ride: It will be a ride that you will never forget

The_Iron_Ride: So, what do you say?   
ChocoBaby: If I get bored don’t be mad if I just leave the chat

The_Iron_Ride: Trust me

The_Iron_Ride: You will be sticking around for the entire ride

ChocoBaby: … we will see

 

The screen on the monitor adjusts as The_Iron_Ride turns on his webcam, but the older teen also mutes his own microphone.  A notification pops up asking if ChocoBaby would like to turn on his webcam; however, the request is denied and ChocoBaby stis back with his laptop in his lap as he watches the image on his monitor appear.  The image appears and a large, fat butt is displayed on ChocoBaby’s monitor.  The very big butt is covered in a tight pair of red briefs, which are tight enough to see the outline of the older teen’s big nads.  However, it the younger teen could not only see the older teen’s rear, but also his muscled thighs which are spread nicely apart on clean bed sheets.  The rear shifted as the young teen could see the curve of the older teen’s back as it arches, and watches as the muscles slowly flex. 

 

The_Iron_Ride: So do you like what you see

ChocoBaby: It isn’t bad so far

The_Iron_Ride: hahaha I’ve never met a kid that was this hard took so much to please

ChocoBaby: So is this all you're going to do? Shake your ass in front of your webcam..? 

The_Iron_Ride: I’ll do whatever ya want… this is your ride after all

ChocoBaby: … 

 

ChocoBaby leans back on his bed, his back pressing up against the wall, and he stares intently at the round, inviting flesh on his monitor.  He watches as the older teen shifts his hips causing the fat of his rear to shake, and gives the young teen more views of the member that the tight material clinged too. 

 

ChocoBaby: take em off

 

The younger teen watches as the rear is pushed towards the webcam as the older teen stretches across his bed.  The_Iron_Ride pushes off of his arms, and now ChocoBaby is certain that the older teen’s rear is definitely big.  The younger teen watches as the tone muscles of his back stretch, and flex.  He watches as those hands slowly move down the curve of his back, and towards his waist, his fingers teasingly pulling at the elastic band.  ChocoBaby adjusts his underwear as he watches the older teen seductively teases him as he pulls down the tightening briefs.  The briefs remained stretched between both of the muscled thighs as The_Iron_Ride remained sitting back on his calf muscles, and his bare rear looks as if it could be so smooth that it will easily slip from his grasp.

 

The_Iron_Ride: So, what am I doing next?

ChocoBaby: … 

ChocoBaby: Surprise me

 

The younger teen watches as the older teen laughs, which is evident because of the movement of his shoulders.

 

The_Iron_Ride: Hahaha! 

The_Iron_Ride: I’ll give you a great surprise.

 

The_Iron_Ride’s arm extends out of view from the camera, and once they are back in view they are holding a dildo. A dildo, which is clear in color, and the dildo is long and very thick, possibly too thick.

 

ChocoBaby: There is no way you can get all of that inside of you

 

He watches as the shoulders move once again, as the large hands places the dildo down on the bed. ChocoBaby waits for the older teen’s response; however, a response does not occur as he watches The_Iron_Ride bring a bottle of oill into the view of the webcam.  He opens the cap of the oil, which he quickly turns upside down over his rear, and he squeezes the bottle which causes the cold, clear liquid to fall on his rear, which slowly slides down the curve of his rear.  He moves the bottle across his rear causing the oil to drip down and cover every part of the fatty flesh.  The bottle is quickly discarded as a pair of hands rubs the oil across his rear, and one hand holds one cheek in its hand, pulling it back, as another hand moves the excess oil down his crack and moves it across his entrance.  The younger teen watches intently as the slightly twitching entrance revealed, and he adjusts his briefs once more.

 

The fingers that were teasing his entrance reach back for the dildo and tilts it forwards.  ChocoBaby stares intently as he watches The_Iron_Ride brings the head of the dildo closer to his entrance, and his eyes widen as he watches the thick head of the dildo easily slips into the hole.  The younger teen remained in a trance as he watched as The_Iron_Ride released the hand that was holding one cheek apart and he watched as the fat of the rear jiggles as the older teen widens his legs as he slowly sunk himself on the very long, and very thick dildo.  The more of the dildo that the older teen took inside of him the more the younger teen kept pulling at his boxers. Finally, The_Iron_Ride had every bit of the dildo inside of his entrance, and his thighs are stretched far apart and pressed up against the bed.  

 

ChocoBaby’s eyes traveled up the toned legs, the muscles thighs, to the round, big fat rear and he watches as a hand shakily moves back and pulls apart the fatty flesh.  A muffled groan escapes the younger teen lips as he stares linger at the older teen’s whole, which is stretched and very full.  Since the dildo is clear in color the younger teen can slightly see the pink walls on the inside, and how they twitch against the dildo.  Another hand reaches back and pulls the other cheek apart which displays more of the insides that tighten around the member.  The younger teen remains still as his eyes remain glue to the screen as he watches the teen began to move, and he can see the dildo coming out of his entrance covered in oil.  He watches as the walls tremble as the older teen move up off the dildo, and the younger teen eyes widen when the older teen brought himself back down quickly, throwing his head back and revealing his short brown strands.  

 

He huffs as he watches both of his hands move away, ceasing to hold apart his rear.  The young teen finally looks down at the text box on his screen.  There are plenty of messages that are unread, and he scrolls up the text box to read the previous messages.

 

The_Iron_Ride: See it all fit

The_Iron_Ride: I prepared myself earlier

The_Iron_Ride: I guess you like what you see since you haven’t left yet

The_Iron_Ride: I am so stretched and full

The_Iron_Ride: I hope you keep watching ;)

The_Iron_Ride: How are you hanging kid?

The_Iron_Ride: Did you get hard?

The_Iron_Ride: I feel so good knowing that you're watching me

 

ChocoBaby’s hands move towards key board but they freeze when he sees his cock, standing hard and thick, which it even came out of the opening of his boxers.  His member is straining, which is evident to the veins that appear on the hardened flesh.  His member is also longer, and thicker than the dildo that is inside of the older teen.  His fingers are quick and closes out the chat-room, and he hangs his head as he gathers his hands around his face as he looks down at his hardened member.  He glances up at the screen as he watches the countdown to add The_Iron_Ride in his favorites decrease.  The younger teen quickly presses the button that adds The_Iron_Ride into his favorites just before he closes his laptop.  

 

He glances down at his proudly standing erection, “maybe it will go away on its own.”


End file.
